¿Yo, principe?
by Bekwo
Summary: Una historia medieval en donde los dioses juegan con el protagonista.Un Fic para divertise un rato XD M por el vocabulario
1. Prologo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia :)

Ok! este es mi primer fic, asi que tenganme un poco de pasiencia :)

Advertencia: Este fic no se trata precisamente de Shizuru y Natsuki pero si tiene mucho que ver n_n

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

Esta es una típica historia medieval sobre la hermosa princesa y el noble caballero que trata de rescatarla del déspota, malvado o como decidan llamarlo. En lo personal esta historia es sobre las estupideces que cometí por ella, he incluso ahora, no sé por qué las hice; pero empezaré a narrar como paso.

¿Quién iba a pensar que ese día cambiarían mi vida?, por supuesto no fue de momento, pero este día es la clave de todos los problemas que pase, y del porque mi cambio abrupto de la tranquila rutina de mi vida a los diecisiete años. Sé que se escucha muy serio, ese día solo tenía siete años y no reflexioné bien las cosas, ¿Qué niño lo haría? Ahora que lo pienso también fue mi culpa lo que pase, ya que siempre he tenido la mala costumbre de proteger a los que necesitan mi ayuda y dado que estoy en un mundo en donde los caballeros de brillante armadura son precisamente hombres, como mujer, siempre me estoy metiendo en líos.

Ese día iba caminando hacia la casa de los abuelos por el bosque tranquilamente; bueno a quien engaño; la verdad que iba toda adolorida porque los niños del poblado siempre me golpean, porque ellos molestan a las niñas y yo las protegía, pero siempre los golpeo a ellos también, ¡Shi!...yo no tengo la culpa de que sean débiles estos mocosos; igual ellos terminaron peor que yo. Y para empeorar la situación visto como hombre para poder ayudar a ollisan con su trabajo.

Al aproximarme a la casa, vi a una hermosa niña de cabello castaño parada en la orilla de un acantilado mirando hacia el infinito, tenía más o menos mi edad, pero aun así su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza, estaba peor que el mío y eso que me habían aporreado. En fin, me quede mirándola, el tiempo parecía detenerse, de pronto vi que dio un paso al vacío, en ese momento le grite que esperara y corrí hacia ella.

Al acercarme vi como desapareció de mi vista ante un parpadeo; lo único que hice como toda una niña valiente fue cerrar los ojos y estirar mi mano hacia abajo, hasta salieron algunas lágrimas. Cuando abrí mis ojos, no solo me di cuenta que había pegado toda la cara contra el suelo, sino que mi mano sostenía algo muy pesado. Al asomarme por la orilla tenía la mano de aquella niña.

En ese momento ella abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos rubí que jamás había visto antes, pero que por alguna razón me parecían familiares; sentía que ella estaba asombrada de que alguien la salvara o eso creo, nunca lo sabré; al verla fijamente sentí un aura de tristeza en lo más profundo de su mirada. Aun así le pregunte.

– "_¿qué diablos está haciendo?"_ – aclarando, no recuerdo que dijera eso exactamente, ya que a esa edad no creo haber tenido el vocabulario de marinero que tengo ahora; pero recuerdo que estaba asustada y de los diablos, así que eso es lo que sentía. Después de que con gran esfuerzo logre subirla, recuerden que tenía siete años y ella la misma edad, sinceramente no sé cómo logre sostenerla y un más subirla. Le volví a preguntar.

– "_¿Por qué hiciste eso?... ¿No ves que podías morir?" –_**Soy un genio con esas preguntas.**

– "_A nadie le importaría"–_**Que seria y espeluznante lo dijo**.

–"_¡No digas tonterías! Todos tenemos a alguien importante en nuestras vidas, aun cuando esta sea difícil" – _¡**Genial! Ahora me está viendo como si hablara en otro idioma.**_ –"Así que si mueres esa persona estará triste"._

–"_Yo no tengo a nadie; mi madre ha muerto y mi padre me odia"_ – **Ya veo porque lo hizo, puedo entenderla.**

–"_Hace cuatro años que también perdí a mis padres"–_** Soy yo la que se va a deprimir si sigo contando lo de mis padres**_–"Pero los abuelos me encontraron y me cuidaron; a pesar de que no son mis verdaderos abuelos estoy feliz con ellos"._

–"_Pero yo… ya no tengo a nadie que me cuide"_ – **Moh... que niña más deprimente…YA SE!**

–"_ENTONCES, ¡YO TE CUIDARE!"._ –**Lo dije con una sonrisa aunque** **n****o sé lo que pasa por la mente de esta pequeña, ya que dudó un momento pero en cuanto me miro sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto, su rostro se ilumino tanto y es tan hermosa, que creo estar ante una diosa. De pronto su rostro pasó de ser feliz a estar preocupado.**

–"_¿Porque estas tan golpeada?"_** – Shi! Pensé que no lo notaria pero es muy obvio.**

–"_Los niños del poblado siempre me golpean porque siempre estoy protegiendo a las niñas"_

–"_¿Y por qué no dejas de parecer uno para que ya no te molesten?, además los hombres siempre lastimaran a las mujeres…Los odio tanto "–_**Eso sonó muy duro para una niña de siete años, además lo dice con tanto desprecio, ¿qué le habrá sucedido?**

–"_Porque los abuelos me dicen que está bien ser uno mismo y que uno debe proteger a quien lo necesite." – _**¿Ahora que ve?**_–"¿Qué pasa?"_

–"_Tu mano está sangrando" –_ ¡**Ara! No me di cuenta.**

–"_No es nada, la herida debió abrirse cuando te sostuve" _

En ese momento vi que se metió la mano en su vestido y saco un pañuelo, se acercó hacia mí, limpio mi cara y luego tomo mi mano. Yo no sabía qué hacer, una hermosa niña estaba muy cerca y tras de eso vendando mi herida con el pañuelo. Me sentía extraña, la única que siempre curaba mis heridas en ese entonces era obaasan, jamás había tenido este sentimiento.

Luego quede como idiota viendo mi mano vendada por el elegante pañuelo, y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de algo que aun hoy no sé cómo había ignorado todo ese tiempo. No solo el pañuelo era elegante, sino que toda su ropa también lo era; pero además se veía muy costosa; tanto que solo el conjunto podía comprar mi vida. Esa conclusión me llevo a querer preguntarle quien carajo era.

–"_¡Eto!... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_ –_**Si obaasan me escucha me reprendería porque siempre dice que yo debo decir mi nombre primero.**_

La niña abrió sus labios para responderme, pero en ese momento unos caballos destruyeron la tranquilidad de ese bosque. Cuando llegaron a nosotras unos hombres en armadura me empujaron lejos de ella y se la llevaron dejándome solo con su pañuelo en mi mano.

No debí sorprenderme puesto que parecía sacada de una pintura de ensueño, digo que era hermosa, elegante, educada y bien vestida. Lo que me preguntaba en ese momento era ¿Quién coño era?, si era hija de algún rey o terrateniente; ¿de quién era? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar, aparte de querer suicidarse? o más bien ¿Cómo se escapó y llego a ese lugar? y después de quedarme sin más preguntas empecé a sentirme mal porque yo le había prometido que la protegería y yo jamás rompo una promesa. Claro que cuando la hice pensé que era una niña del poblado.

Siempre me arrepentí que por tantos años rompí esa promesa, y aún más, sabiendo que desde ese día ella siempre espero a que fuera a salvarla…


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

A mis diecisiete años ya había olvidado todo ese asunto de la niña y por fin administraba el negocio de olliisan, se trataba de venta y domesticación de caballos. Éramos conocidos en todas las tierras como los mejores criadores, cientos de caballeros legendarios compraron sus nobles corceles y reyes encargaban a los mejores ejemplares a olliisan. Por supuesto, yo tenía que aparentar ser un chico para que la reputación del negocio no callera, los únicos que conocían mi identidad era algunos pobladores cercanos a la familia y que no les importaba como me veía, ya que siempre andaba de pantalón; algo sumamente extraño en esta sociedad, camisa muy holgada que ocultara mi cuerpo y mi cabello recogido pero largo, ya que aunque lo aparentaba yo no quería ser inútil varón; como consecuencia tenía muchas admiradoras en el pueblo y los abuelos lo sabían.

–"_Iré al pueblo a traer herraduras, ya regreso abuelos"._

–"_Que no se te olvide traer una prometida_" – **Shi!... Pinche olliisan ya está demente por la vejes.**

–"_Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que soy una mujer" – _**Viejo necio.**

–"_Si andas diciendo eso en el pueblo las chicas no querrán salir con tigo" _– **Ahora obaasan trata de ponerme de un huevo.**

–"_Deja de fastidiar obaasan que tú no estás loca como olliisan"_ – **Aunque se hace.**

–"_Sabes que obaasan y yo soñamos con tener un nieto"– _**Eso sí se los puedo dar **_–"Ve con cuidado que no quiero que te pase nada" –_**Primero jode y luego se hace el protector con migo.**

–"_Yo también los quiero abuelos" _– **Aunque me fastidien todo el tiempo, creo que eso los mantiene vivos.**

Esos tiempos eran buenos, todo era tranquilo y sin complicaciones… abuelos como los extraño…lástima que se fueron a pasear al poblado costero de Cinea; viejos tacaños no quisieron llevarme… en fin… ese día fue el que hizo cambiar mi vida en un drástico giro de trescientos cincuenta y nueve grados. Ya verán que yo y mi bocota metimos las patas hace diez años.

Mientras caminaba muy tranquilamente y contenta por las calles, ya que había conseguido un buen precio por las herraduras donde Sakomizu, quien es un buen amigo, decidí; los dioses saben que no debí hacerlo; detenerme a escuchar al mensajero del Rey de Winblemdome, sobre una nueva actividad que realizaría ese gordo coronado.

Lo que pregonaba era sobre un concurso de habilidad que se realizaría en tres semanas, quien lo pasaba tendría el "honor" de desposar a la princesa, o algo así. La cuestión es que al finalizar la noticia dejo la carta en el muro del pueblo, me acerque para leer lo que decía; ya que no le puse mucha atención al ridículo payaso; para mi sorpresa, maldición, destino, deber o lo que sea; había una imagen de la princesa en la carta. A pesar de ser una pintura el parecido era increíble, seguía tan hermosa como la vez que la vi, con un porte tan elegante y sus ojos escarlatas que hacían perderme en el infinito; de repente mi mente se activó como dándome un manotazo en la cabeza que me dice "idiota". Recordaba todo lo que paso hace diez años y a esa trágica niña que se encontraba frente a mí con diez años más encima y también recordé la razón de mi desgracia, mi sentido de honor, que aunque no lo parezca, lo tengo. Tiempo después supe que no era mi "sentido de honor" o algo parecido que me impulsó a comentar tantas estupideces, sino otro sentimiento.

De regreso mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz, no podía creer que esa niña era la hija de ese rey y que la promesa que no cumplí podía cumplirla; por muy inocente que se escuchara; ahora me arrepiento de haberlo pensado.

La mañana siguiente me encontraba viendo hacia el cielo, como imbécil buscando debajo de las faldas de los dioses quien sabe qué. No sabía que pensar acerca de lo que paso ayer, tenía su pañuelo en mi mano que tiempo atrás lo guarde tan bien que lo había olvidado, además de un molesto sentimiento en mi interior, lo cual me hizo vomitar tres veces esa mañana. En el almuerzo la obaasan tan empática y metiche que es, me pregunto.

–"_¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?" – _**aquí viene las interrogaciones tan molestas y obaasan puso esa sonrisa que dice "te tengo" que hace que mi espina tiemble.**

Para no joderme la vida tratando de evadirla, lo cual es imposible, les conté lo que me había pasado hace diez años y lo que paso el día anterior, ya que ellos son sabios y aunque me encolerizan siempre, dan un buen consejo de vez en cuando.

–"_Entonces; la razón por la que no conseguías novia era porque ya estabas enamorado" – _**¡****chinga tu madre viejo! **

–"_Hija, si hiciste una promesa y debes cumplirla; cueste lo que cueste; eso fue lo que te enseñamos" – _**No me gusto como dijo obaasan "cueste lo que cueste" pero mi conciencia y mi honor me decían lo mismo.**

–"_Además un hombre siempre cumple su palabra" –_**¡ Anciano que no soy hombre!**

–"_Y como la describes parece una chica muy linda – _**¿Qué?**_ –"Seria lindo que tuvieras nietos con ella – _**Shi!**

–"_!Vete al diablo¡" – __**No puedo creer que lo dije en voz alta.**_

Después de salir corriendo de la casa con una docena de trastos detrás mío lanzados por una enfadada obaasan, decidí dar un paseo para pensar mejor las cosa y dejar que la cólera de la anciana bajara, luego de pasearme por todo el bosque finalmente llegue al risco en donde vi a la princesa por primera vez. Observe el pañuelo que aún conservaba; y recordar a esa niña triste me dio la sensación de querer correr hacia el castillo, tomarla de la mano y salir de ahí para nunca volver. Si supiera lo que iba a pasar me hubiera dirigido a la casa, olvidado todo y seguir con mi tranquila vida; pero como soy una completa idiota, regrese a la casa, empaque algunas cosas pequeñas y me despedí de los Abuelos en la mañana, partiendo hacia el castillo. Dioses que he hecho…

* * *

><p>Este es extremadamente corto porque lo escribi junto con el prologo. Aun asi esta historia es muy corta. Lo malo es que duro un siglo escribiendo T_T<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Aquí es cuando los dioses no dejan de reír por mis desgracias, caminando como bestia hacia el castillo a salvar a una chica que no conocía, solo por mi sentido del deber, pensando sobre si en realidad estaba en problemas; tal vez la chica quería desposar a algún valiente caballero, pero en ese momento me vino un recuerdo que me apaleó fuertemente en la frente. Las palabras de esa niña resonaron en mi cabeza "…_los hombres siempre lastimaran a las mujeres…Los odio tanto"_. No supe en ese entonces porque lo había dicho pero algo en mi interior me decía que la heredera realmente odiaba su vida y yo tenía que hacer todo lo posible por volver a ver la misma sonrisa que hace diez años ella me enseño.

Con lo que no contaba era con un camino bastante largo, lo cual, lo único que hacía era ampollar mis pies, así que me dispuse a pedir transporte a quienes cojones iban por mi dirección; para mi suerte todos pensaban que era hombre y aunque eso me hincha los huevos un poco, el viaje fue tranquilo. Si fuese vestida de mujer seguramente hubiese sido atacada, asaltadas o quién sabe qué otra cosa; además no serviría mi plan; del cual consiste en participar en el estúpido torneo ese, vencer a todos los pinches maricas que participasen; lo cual no sería muy difícil ya que desde niña siempre le gane a eso huevones.

Al final desposaría a la princesa y ya siendo casadas yo huiría a vivir con los abuelos y ella en su castillo; dudo mucho que su padre vuelva a intentar casarla aunque su "marido" estuviese desaparecido; luego cuando ella decida casarse yo simplemente fingiría mi muerte. De por sí, ella no es la heredera principal y no necesita realmente un matrimonio; puesto que solo lo hace para asegurarse de tener aún más descendencia el repugnante gordo de su padre; ya que el próximo al trono es su hermano; quien está casado y su la esposa embarazada.

Al llegar al poblado corrí como potranca salvaje hacia el castillo, estando en frente note a dos enormes gorilas cuidando de la puerta principal; así que inhale fuertemente y me dirigí hacia ellos y con voz exigente les pedí que me dejaran entrar.

–"_Vengo a participar en el torneo y a desposar a la princesa" – __**Shi!**_**¿Por qué no dejan de verme como si fueran a matarme?**

–"_jajajajajajajajaja" – __**Estos malditos se rieron a tono unísono; como me joroba eso, si no terminan voy a cargármelos a los dos.**__ –"Como un plebeyo debilucho como tu podrá con ese torneo…"–__**Shi!**__ –"…Mejor vete a casa a jugar con los niños, solo se aceptan príncipes y caballeros" – _**Ahora si me los cargo a ver si soy una debilucha.**

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue abrir los ojos en una de las cochinas celdas del castillo algo adolorida. Siempre me ha pasado desde que era niña, cuando la pelea era muy dura y yo me enchichaba por el colerón, arrasaba con todos y no deja a ninguno en pie, al final nunca recordaba nada. Eso fue lo que exactamente paso, ya que escuche a unos de los guardias hablar en el pasillo sobre cómo me levanté a esos dos gorilas de la puerta y a unos cuantos más mientras me traían hacia la celda. Si me hubiera quedado tranquila en la casa de los abuelos no hubiera quedado madreada, pero en ese instante tome el pañuelo que se encontraba en mi bolsillo, dándome nuevamente la fuerza para seguir en mi odisea.

La mañana siguiente, después de pasar la noche en ese hueco de mierda, me dispuse a encontrar una salida, pero para mi sorpresa uno de los soldados maricones, con el ojo morado, abrió mi celda y pidió que lo siguiera. Al caminar un buen rato por los pasillos y subir escaleras llegamos a la salida. Ahora me encontraba como en el principio y lo peor era que necesitaba ser un príncipe o un caballero, los dioses se han de estar orinando en mí.

Después de cenar en una asquerosa taberna escuche algo muy interesante de boca del cantinero, que hizo que formulara un nuevo plan para entrar. Hable con dos estúpidos fortachones que se encontraban en ese lugar perdido en el trasero del diablo, y me dirigí a poner en marcha mi nuevo plan. A media noche nos encontrábamos en un solitario sendero esperando entre los arbustos, cuando en el horizonte la figura de una carrosa se acercaba. Entre los tres aporreamos a los guardias, amordazamos al sujeto que venía dentro del carruaje y tomamos sus cosas. ¿Por qué hice todo este despiche? Pues cuando estaba en la mugrienta taberna ahogando mis penas con el tipo que atendía el lugar, él me dijo que un príncipe venia hacia acá y que probablemente llegaría el día de hoy por la noche; ¿Cómo pudo el saber eso? No lo sé, los cantineros siempre tienen información y no sé cómo la obtienen.

Así que pensé en tomar la identidad de ese idiota; pero necesitaría ayuda, por lo que hable con los sujetos fortachones para que me dieran una mano, con la promesa de regalarles las joyas y el carruaje los cuales valían una fortuna.

Cuando lo tenía amordazado le dije a ese par de idiotas que me escoltaran hasta el castillo y todo lo que portaba seria de ellos, lo que no sabía era que este príncipe era un completo maricón, gritaba como niña y tenía un montón de joyas de mujer, he incluso tenía la boca pintada el muy afeminado. Al final tome su ropa y me vestí con ella; yo termino juzgándolo y siempre me visto como hombre; en fin, el traje estaba algo ajustado; así que tuve que vendar mi busto para que no se notara y para ocultarlo mejor me coloque una capa que escondía aún más mi pecho. Al terminar uno de los cabeza hueca se disfrazó como mi cochero y nos dirigimos hacia el castillo, por segunda vez.

Al llegar me anunciaron como el príncipe Ferdinando III, ya comprendo porque actuaba como vieja si su nombre es ridículo también. Al entrar le dije a mi cochero fornido que se dejara la carroza y que mantuviera a esa loca fuera de aquí para siempre, lo cual no dudo que haga el cobarde ese.

En ese momento pensé que los dioses me estaban sonriendo al fin, no sé porque lo pensaba, ya me habían aporreado y solo por una promesa, así que en realidad lo único que hacían allá arriba era cagarme.

En ese momento me encontraba extasiada de la emoción, al fin mi plan iba en marcha, aun no entiendo como los dioses juegan tan cruelmente con uno, en especial si se es una idiota. Fui escoltada a una enorme habitación, casi del tamaño de la casa de los abuelos, y mientras guardaba las ropas del tal Ferdinando, escuche un grito que provenía de las afueras del cuarto. Mi instinto de protectora me llevo de inmediato al lugar donde se escuchó el chillido; para mi sorpresa y repudio un pringado estaba atacando a una de las sirvientas; la chica parecía menor que yo así que eso me pudrió el hígado de un colerón. _–"¡Oye!" –_ le dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo aventaba al suelo con un solo movimiento, posicionándome frente a la chica para protegerla. Lo único que provoco fue que se pusiera de un huevo y arremetiera contra mí. Pero antes que la bestia arrancara una voz lo detuvo.

–"_¿Qué sucede aquí?" – __**¿**_**Un misterioso joven de cabello negro?**_ –"saben que está prohibido pelear entre participantes" –_**Que le pasa diciéndolo con orgullo, solo porque es guapo, varonil, musculoso…gup!... Me voy a atragantar con mi saliva.**

–"_Lo siento su majestad" – ¿_**Tan pronto se calmó el animal?; ¿Quién lo diría?... si le dice su majestad y no es el gordo del rey, este tipo ha de ser el príncipe.**

–"_Por favor, tengan la cortesía de acatar las reglas y pasar al vestíbulo" – _**Lo dijo el niño bonito con una sonrisa falsa en la cara mientras se marchaba, al menos el otro se largó también.**

–"_Eto…" – _**¡Ara! Había olvidado a la chica.**

–"_¿Oi, Te encuentras bien?" – _**le pregunte, mientras ella me veía con sus enormes ojos sollozante y me abrazo.**

–"_Mi nombre es Alyssa y de ahora en adelante yo te serviré…" _**¡¿Qué?**_ –"…en todo lo que usted me pida." –_** !¿Qué….Qué?¡**

–"_Pero, ¿De qué estás hablando? –__**Responde niña que me estas asustando.**_

En ese momento la pequeña me explicaba que en el castillo se acostumbraba a dar a una de las sirvientas a cada invitado para que los atendieran en todo lo que ellos pidieran, o algo así, ya se me olvido, lo que sí recuerdo es que estaba tan avergonzada que no había rojo que me igualara; en especial porque esa chica me abrazaba mientras lo decía. Ahora que lo pienso todavía me sonrojo. La aparte de mi lado de golpe, ya que soy una persona que siente cierta aversión al contacto humano, y creo que es por toda la persecución que tuve de niña.

En fin; nos dirigimos al vestíbulo, ya que supuestamente se estaba dando un festejo de bienvenida a los pretendientes. Al llegar noté el enorme y hermoso salón, decorado con el escudo de la familia por todos lados; después me fije en la algarabía que escuchaba; claro, quede embobada viendo la decoración y no me di cuenta que esa fiesta estaba fuera de control, lo que yo pensé que sería una reunión de nobles caballeros, era en realidad un desmadre de bestias bebiendo y hartando hasta ya no poder más. Lo peor del caso es que estas fiestas se daban muy seguido en el castillo; ya puedo comprender porque la pequeña princesa odiaba a los hombres, todos aquí eran puercos y apestaban a rayos; ¿Qué no conocen los baños? Al mirar más detenidamente observe que si había uno que otro aristócrata educado; pero con pinta poco varonil y actitud de hartado que no me los aguantaba.

Cuando entre, dos pelados me observaban como si me conocieran, acto siguiente paso lo que temía, se acercaron con sus enormes sonrisas burlona; cuando los vi me entro unas ganas de golpearlos a los dos, pero en ese momento no necesita llamar la atención, así que espere a ver qué pasaba.

–"_¡Oi!...mira a quien tenemos aquí"– _**Le dijo el flaco de mierda al grandote con voz burlona.**

–"_Si es nada menos que el maricota de Ferdinando"– _**Dijo el grandote, parece que no conocían al fulano puesto que me han confundido con él, aunque sí han escuchado del imbécil; no sé si molestarme o tranquilizarme. **

–"_Escuchamos que parecías una mujer…"– _**Sabia que solo lo conocían por rumores**_–"…pero nunca pensé que sería como estar de frente con una"_**–¡Ok! Ya estoy confundida ¿Me enojo o no? En fin, es una suerte que encajara con el perfil.**

–"_Según los rumores, la única razón por la que vienes es porque tu padre te amenazo con desheredarte si no te casabas con la princesa. ¿Eso es cierto, no?– _**Así que por eso venia esa loca. Será mejor aprovechar este chisme y mantener un perfil bajo.**

–"_¡Ya veo!...parece que soy famoso por aquí."– _**Me encogí de hombros y dije**_ –"Pero eso son solo rumores, y no veo en que les perjudique Caballeros…" – _**¿caballeros? Me iré al infierno por mentirosa**_ –"…a menos que crean que soy una amenaza"_

–"_¡Jah! ¿Tú; una amenaza? Estas de coña…jajajajajaja…– _**Se van riendo mientras se retiran, esos idiotas se acercaron solo a fastidiar, pero tal y como lo pensaba los competidores no me temen gracias a los rumores. No lo tenía planeado así, pero me sirve.**

–"_Eto…"– _**mnh, la había olvidado otra vez **_–"Yo pienso que Ferdinando-Sama si es muy fuerte, valiente y un caballero, porque usted…"– _**Esta pequeña, mejor la callo antes que diga algo molesto.**

–"_Gracias Alyssa-chan"– _**Puse mi mano en su cabeza **_–"Espérame en la habitación, que más tarde regresaré"._

–"_Si, Ferdinando-sama"– _**Esa niña hace lo que le ordeno con entusiasmo, me pregunto si...**

Las trompetas sonaron dándole entrada al fofo rey y su familia. A su izquierda estaba la reina, no tenía más de veintiocho años, con un porte elegante, aura relajada, una sonrisa encantadora y unos hermosos ojos carmesí. A la derecha el príncipe que interrumpió la rencilla afuera de mi habitación hace poco y su esposa embarazada. Y por último entro una princesa nada entusiasmada; no lo podía creer, la pintura no le daba crédito, era más hermosa que cuando la vi hace diez años. Lo único que no había cambiado era su mirada, aun en ese momento seguía viendo la tristeza en sus ojos rojizos.

El rey dijo algunas palabras, las cuales no me importaron en lo absoluto, yo solo quería llegar a estar frente a frente y que ella me reconociera. Desde el otro lado de la habitación avanzaba rápidamente, embistiendo a quién coño estuviese entre ella y yo como toro en celo. Estando a punto de llegar un enorme gordo se me atravesó logrando que la perdiera de vista, en cuanto le di la vuelta por un costado, la princesa había desaparecido igual que en nuestro primer encuentro. Mire hacia todos lados sin éxito, lo único que llamo mi atención fue una puerta cerca de donde ella se encontraba; por la que me dirigí a ella y cruce su umbral; si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que me pasaría detrás de la puerta hubiera huido de ahí dejando una estela de fuego detrás de mí, y no exagero. Al otro lado había un corredor, camine por él, esperando que me llevara donde ella se encontraba; ¡dioses; ¿Por qué no lo hizo? En mitad del recorrido una mano apareció frente a mí arrastrándome hacia un cuarto secreto. En la oscuridad solo pude ver una silueta, la cual me tomo por los hombros y me empujó contra la pared. No lo podía creer; al acercarse a la luz descubrí a mi raptor; era nada más y nada menos que la reina en persona.

–"_¡Ara! ¿Pero a quién tengo aquí?–_**Lo dice mientras se está acercando peligrosamente hacia mí; ¿Qué hago? Trato de zafarme pero estoy petrificada, como si una medusa estuviera mirándome con ojos llenos de lujuria**_. –"¿Acaso está perdido este bello príncipe?"_

–"_¡SU MAJESTAD!"_

–"_Tu puedes llamarme Shizuru" – _**Que la llame por su nombre, está loca**_. –"¿Que escudriña mi príncipe de cabellos azules?"_

–"_Solo bus-co a la prin-cesa"– ¡__**Mierda! mi voz está temblando.**_

–"_¿Y porque buscas a una princesa…"–__**¡Glup!.. Sus manos están bajando de mis hombros a mi pecho lentamente**__–"…si tienes a una reina frente a ti?"–_**Kyyyyyyaaaaaa…**

–"_Eso no lo du-do, su ma-jestad…"–_**Por supuesto, si la descarada está muy en frente mío**_–"… pero yo he venido a por la princesa; he venido a protegerla"_

Lo dije con el tono más serio que tenía y la mire asertivamente, mientras lo decía alejaba sus tentáculos antes que descubriera mi charada; apreté sus manos fuertemente y la aparte un poco, dándome más espacio; con esto pensé que ella dejaría de insinuase ¡Oh dioses ¿Por qué no dejan de fastidiar? _–"Ya veo, no hay más remedio; por ahora"– _Fue lo que ella respondió, dándome más espacio.

Cuando pensé que podía salir de ahí sin ningún incidente penoso, los dioses me demostraron que siempre estarán en mi contra. La reina me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia ella logrando que perdiera el equilibrio, lo peor fue que quede aferrada a su pecho y con el rostro en su cuello; estaba sonrojada he incomoda de estar tan cerca de una hermosa mujer, pero eso no fue todo, tomo mi mentón con su mano e hizo que mis labios quedaran muy cera de los suyos; y justo cuando pensé que me besaría, susurró en mi oído _–"tu secreto está a salvo con migo". _

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, quede en shock, como si fuese una chiquilla de diez años ante un enorme dragón, en cuanto me di cuenta la reina ya no estaba, aun el día de hoy es un misterio para mí el cómo esa mujer aparece y desaparece sin que yo me dé por enterada, a veces me pregunto si será descendiente de alguna familia de ninjas o algo así.

Lo que me tenía caminando como zombi nuevamente por el pasillo era lo que había dicho, ¿Qué sabia de mí? ¿Qué no era hombre? No lo creo, ella nunca llego a tocarme tanto como para saberlo; o ¿Qué yo no era el tal Ferdinando? Tampoco lo creo porque cuando interrogue a ese maricón dijo que era la primera vez que venía, entonces, ¿Qué sabia? Al terminar con el pasillo y con mis pensamientos llegue a un sublime jardín; quede tan extasiada que solo me preguntaba como un edén del tamaño de un bosque estaba dentro del castillo. Al transitar un poco sobre él termine por encontrar la joya que escondía la floresta, era simplemente fantástico; su cabello blanco danzaba por el viento, su porte y elegancia brillaban a la luz de la luna; era lo más increíble que había visto jamás; un corcel pura sangre del oriente y además alvino. No pude evitar acercarme, era dócil y muy cariñoso; cuando lo examine note algo muy peculiar, tenía una cuerda atada cruelmente a su hocico con un nudo que si lo jalaba apretaba cada vez más; es típico encontrar este tipo de ataduras que hacen los inexperto y una cicatriz evidenciaba que lo ataban así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hice lo que todo buen criador haría ante esta barbarie, lo desate y le coloque correctamente la cuerda como bozal, así cualquiera podía montarlo sin lastimarlo. Lo que no me percate era que su dueña me estaba observando y con lo malcriada que era me reprocho sin duda.

–"_¿Que le haces a mi Corcel…"–¡_**LA PRINCESA!**_–"… Plebeyo?– _**¿Plebeyo? Me llamo plebeyo tal altivamente, ¿Qué Coño le pasa, acaso no sabe quién soy?**

–"_Permítame presentarme soy el príncipe Ferdinando y yo…"– __**Al fin la he encontrado, la miraré a los ojos, en cuanto me reconozca le diré que he venido a cumplir mi promesa, he venido a protegerla.**_

–"_No me interesa…"– _**¿Me interrumpió? Y sigue sin reconocerme, ¿Cómo es posible?**_ –"… ¡contesta! ¿Qué le haces a mi Corcel?"_**–¡Shi! Rapazuela malcriada**_._

–"_Pues obviamente dándole los cuidados que su descuidada dueña no le da"_

En ese momento me miro con desprecio por haberle contestado de esa forma, me imagino que esperaba que me disculpara pero lógicamente no lo iba a hacer, así que me arrebato la cuerda del caballo y dijo

–"_Sal de mi jardín o llamare a los guardias"– _**Amenazándome con los guardias cuando ya los he descalabrado antes, esta niña no me conoce.**

–"_¿Por qué me hablas así? "– __**Le apunte con el dedo **__–"Le he hecho un favor a tu caballo, en vez de amenazarme deberías pedirme que te enseñe a atarlo"_

–"_¿Yo? Pedirte que me enseñes, solo eres un mocoso, débil y afeminado remedo de príncipe; jamás te pediría algo a ti"_**– ¡Shi! Ahora si se la gano.**

–"_Y tú solo eres una niña rara, presumida y malcriada a quien no le importa dada más que a sí misma.– _**Reí burlescamente.**

–"_¿Y porque te importa tanto este caballo?"–_**Está enojada, su seño se frunció tanto y casi me mata con la mirada. Qué bien lo hago, ahora la persona a quien vine a proteger me odia, será mejor que tranquilice las cosas y baje el tono de mi voz.**

–"_Porque los caballos son muy importantes para mí."–_**Suspire, me relaje, mire al corcel y proseguí**_–"Son magníficos animales, leales, fuertes, inteligentes, te dan lo que tú les des. Cuando los montas son tan rápido que te hacen sentir como si volaras, sus pasiones se convierte en tus pasiones, te vuelves uno con él. Son el Pegaso de los mortales._

–"_Yo nunca pensaría en ellos de esa manera…"– _**Ya se ha calmado**_ –"…ya que jamás he montado uno, se me está prohibido"– _**Ya entiendo su temperamento.**

–"_Que remedio" – _**Dije mientras me quitaba mi capa y se la colocaba.**

–"_¿Qué haces?"– _**Dijo extrañada**_._

–"_Que no es obvio, saldremos a cabalgar"– _**Le respondí mientras montaba su caballo y le extendía mi mano **_–"Confía en mí"._

Se colocó el gorro de la capa para tapar su rostro y tomo mi mano. La subí delante mío para que sintiera el viento sin restricciones; la rodee con mis brazos, tome la rienda y salimos cabalgando hacia el bosque donde acostumbran cazar. Tras pasar a los guardias llegamos a una extensa y verde planicie en donde avance con toda la velocidad que el animal podía. El gorro se hizo hacia atrás por el viento develando una hermosa cabellera castaña y a una chica que ya no tenía los ojos tristes, sino que más brillantes y llenos de alegría que nunca; ella se aferró a mí, no sé si fue por miedo o excitación, pero lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera y eso me lleno de un sentimiento que no podía describir, pero se sentía bien.

Al llegar al bosque hice que el caballo caminara con tranquilidad por los parajes; la princesa seguía abrazándome, pero esta vez estaba más tranquila; casi parecía que estaba durmiendo en mi pecho. Me detuve en un lago en donde la luna llena se reflejaba cual espejo.

–"_¿Dónde estamos?"– _**No estaba dormida.**

–"_Pensé que podríamos detenernos en este lago"– _**Me baje del caballo y estire mis brazos hacia ella para bajarla **_–"¿Vienes?"_

–"_Bien"–_**Se sujetó a mis hombros y la baje.**

–"_¿Qué te parece?"– _**Le señale la increíble vista del lago**_._

–"_¡Que hermosos!"– _**Dijo mientras se acercaba a él; en ese momento note que en la escena faltaba algo y que ahora estaba ahí; la princesa adornaba el cuadro cual hija de la luna. Sus cabellos claros brillaban con intensidad a la luz de esta**_.–"¿No lo crees?"– _**Me pegunto virando hacia mí y sonriendo**_._

–"_Por supuesto"– _**Le respondí al igual que me acercaba y me sentaba a la par de ella. **_–"No habría pedido más."– _**La chica se sentó igual a mirar el lago.**

Durante unos minutos quedamos en silencio mientras disfrutábamos de la brisa que tocaba música con los árboles. Charlamos por horas pero en cuanto se terminaron los temas de conversación quedamos en silencio nuevamente. Al verla recuerdo que estaba cabizbaja, su pelo tapaba sus ojos, así que decidí romper con ese momento incómodo.

–"_Es una lástima que no esté lloviendo ahora"– _**Que sandeces estoy diciendo, se nota que estoy nerviosa, aunque no sé por qué.**

–"_¿Por qué?"– _**Me pregunto sorprendida; no la culpo, fue un comentario muy estúpido.**

–"_Eto…"–_**Como se lo digo**_–"Me gusta cuando llueve…"_**–¡Es cierto!**_–"… porque el agua me relaja y provoca una sinfonía de la naturaleza, especialmente…_

–"_Cuando relampaguea"–_** ¡Are! ¿Qué susurro?**

–"_¿Cómo lo sabes?– ¿_**Acaso lee mi mente?**

–"_Mi madre solía decir lo mismo"–_**Es cierto ya recordé que su madre había fallecido. Lo olvido ya que por coincidencia se parece a la reina.**

–"_Lo siento, se lo difícil que es recordad a tus padres, en especial cuando te han dejado sola a temprana edad."_

–"_¿Y tú como lo sabrías?, tus padres están vivos– _**¡Mierda! había olvidado que soy Ferdinando.**

–"_Eto…yo…veras…es que…"– _**¡Maldición! No sé qué decir.**

–"_Sera mejor regresar"– ¡_**¿Qué?**

En ese momento ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia el corcel; así que no tuve más remedio que montarnos y regresar al castillo. Durante el camino de regreso estuvimos en silencio; cuando llegamos nuevamente al jardín la tome de la cintura y la baje igual que la última vez.

–"_Oi…"– _**¡Shi!, no sé qué demonios decir en estos momentos**_._

–"_Gracias Ferdinando-san"–_**Al fin el silencio incomodo termino**._–"Tal vez puedas enseñarme a atar bien a Tsuki la próxima vez" –_**Con que ese es el nombre del caballo, le queda bien.**

–"_Seguro, será un placer; pero…–_**Al fin podría preguntarle cuál es su nombre**_–"… podrías decirme ¿Cuál es tu…"_

–"_¡Vaya, vaya!"– _**Este imbécil me interrumpió, pondré mi puño en toda su carota**_–"Que acaso el rey le tiene permitido a su majestad hablar con los competidores por la noche."–_**Dijo con ironía el hijo de su madre.**

–"_¿Y qué hay de ti, Nagi?–_** Respondió con fiereza la princesa.**

–"_Soy tu primo, así que estoy exento"– _**Dijo el desgraciado mientras se acercaba con toda la mala intención hacia ella.**

–"_No lo creo"– _**Respondió con ira.**

Ante la indisposición de la princesa contra este mequetrefe hice lo que todo buen caballero haría; me atravesé en medio y le dije con toda seriedad.

–"_Si esas son las reglas, entonces los competidores tendremos que irnos al vestíbulo, ¿no?"– _**Deja de verme y apártate de ella.**

–"_No seré yo quien me valla; así que te aconsejo que nos dejes solos…"– _**¡Shi! Se la está buscando**_–"…Así que vete, porque nos divertiremos los dos."–_** ¡SE LA GANO!**

Lance mi puño con toda la fuerza que mi ira me dio, por desgracia, la misma ira me traiciono, ya que por ella no me di cuenta que dos enormes guardaespaldas se acercaron a mí y detuvieron mi ataque.

–"_Enséñenle a quien debe obedecer."_

Con esa orden los dos gorilas empezaron a aporrearme, intente defenderme pero ellos eran expertos en alguna clase de técnica marcial; detuvieron y esquivaron cada una de mis embestidas, no solo eso, me dieron la paliza de mi vida. Con la vista borrosa solo note a ese pendejo riéndose de mí y a la princesa decirle algo; después perdí el conocimiento.

Al abrir los ojos note que me encontraba en la habitación del castillo con una Allysa preocupada; todo mi cuerpo me dolía una madre pero eso no impidió que me levantara preocupada por la princesa. Corrí por todo el lugar buscándola; mientras recorría el castillo me topé con quien menos me esperaba, así que arremetí contra él y lo tome del cuello para interrogarlo.

–"_Nagi, ¿Qué le has hecho a la princesa?"_

–"_Lo-lo siento lo de anoche no volverá a ocurrir, pe-pero no me vuelvas a golpear"_**– ¿Volver a golpear? Acaso este llorón está temblando de miedo.**

–"_¿Dónde están tus matones?"– _**Ya que no los veo defendiéndolo.**

–"_Co-con el doctore ya que tú los tulliste a los dos anoche"–_** ¿Yo?**

En ese momento solté al cobarde quien salió huyendo despavorido. Al parecer nuevamente volví a perder el control, y lo peor de todo que fue frente a la princesa. Salí corriendo a buscarla ya que le debía una explicación de lo que sucedió ayer y de paso tal vez me aclarara algunas cosas.

Al buscarla por alrededor de treinta minutos la encontré en uno de los pasillos caminando con algunas sirvientas. Me acerque con furor pensando en lo que opinaba ella de mí.

–"_Oi, princesa, que bueno que la encuentro"–_**Lo dije sin aliento en mi boca.**_–"Me gustaría hablar de lo que paso anoche."– _**No me respondió y sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello**_ –"La cosa es que no recuerdo nada después de que me desmaye así que me gustaría saber si usted está bien…"–_**Sigue sin contestarme**_–"…y si me contaría lo que yo hice para salvar…"_

–"_¡IDIOTA!"_

SSSPLASSHH… La cachetada resonó por todo el castillo; fue tan fuerte que el color rojizo de mi mejilla no se desvaneció en todo el día. Toda mi vida me han llamado 'idiota'; pero nunca me había dolido más que cuando salió de sus labios. Aun ahora no sé qué fue lo que hice esa noche. Dioses ¿Qué fue lo que hice?...

* * *

><p>Para escusarme por el tamaño de los capitulos debo decir que en word se ve mucho mas extenso...bueno :


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Antes de cumplir seis años mi vida era como un cuento de hadas. Vivía sin preocupaciones junto a mi madre y mi nana en una villa. Por otra parte no conocía a mi padre ya que vivíamos en una villa y no en el castillo de Winblemdome; cuando le preguntaba a mi madre sobre él, ella tensaba los puños y me respondía que no lo debía tener en cuenta; que lo verdaderamente importante era que ella y Shizuru estaban con migo; y que las tres éramos una familia. En definitiva era feliz.

Cuando la muerte de la Reina Natsuki se pronunció en la villa, toda mi vida se derrumbó. Estaba tan devastada que lo único que cruzaba mi mente era morir; lo cual intente cuando me escape del carruaje que se dirigía hacia el castillo. En ese momento no quería ver a mi padre, ya que era obvio que me odiaba o algo parecido, porque mamá lo aborrecía; jamás lo dijo pero era notable en su mirada.

Al escapar de los guardias termine en un bosque vagando por largo tiempo. Finalmente encontré un risco por el cual terminaría todo mi sufrimiento, al posarme en la orilla pensé en los ojos verdes de mi madre, como si me estuviesen observando. Ese pensamiento hizo que dudase un segundo, pero la idea de estar con el hombre que infligía tanto dolor a mi madre hizo que tomara la decisión de dar un paso al vacío.

Pude sentir el viento que acariciaba mi rostro, lo cual hizo darme cuenta que estaba suspendida en el cielo, ¿estaba volando?, al abrir mis ojos mire hacia arriba solo para quedar anonadada de lo que estaba pasando, una misteriosa niña de cabellos cobaltos y ojos oliva sostenía mi mano, estaba llorando y diciendo algo que no alcance a escuchar. Con una fuerza extraordinaria logro subirme nuevamente a tierra; mientras yo pensaba como alguien podría salvarme en ese lugar.

– "_¿Por qué hiciste eso?... ¿No ves que podías morir?" –_**Dijo la niña con tono preocupado.**

– "_A nadie le importaría"–_**Le respondí en mi desesperación**.

Ella me respondió diciendo que si moría alguien estaría triste; lo que ella no sabía era que ya no tenía a nadie en mi vida. Toda mi felicidad se desvaneció en un instante. Así que le dije que había perdido a la persona que más me importaba y que la única que me quedaba era mi odiado padre.

–"_Hace cuatro años que también perdí a mis padres, pero los abuelos me encontraron y me cuidaron; a pesar de que no son mis verdaderos abuelos estoy feliz con ellos"._ **–**** ¿Verdaderos padres?**

–"_Pero yo…"_ – **Shizuru** –_"…Ya no tengo a nadie que me cuide"_ – **ya que ella está intentando tomar el lugar de mi madre como reina.**

–"_¡ENTONCES, YO TE CUIDARE!"._

No comprendía como en ese momento esa frase me devolvió el aliento, sus palabras golpearon en mi corazón haciendo que latiera de nuevo; ¿Acaso era su sonrisa o su confianza la que me devolvió la vida? y no solo eso, la felicidad que creí perdida regresó. La mire con una expresión que no podía disimular lo que sentía. Tuve un fuerte impulso por abrazarla pero al mirarla detenidamente observe que estaba muy magullada y enlodada.

–"_¿Porque estas tan golpeada?"_** – Pregunte ante mi preocupación.**

–"_Los niños __del__ poblado siempre me golpean porque siempre estoy protegiendo a las niñas"_

–"_¿Y por qué no dejas de parecer uno para que ya no te molesten? _**– Pegunte a lo que era obvio**_ –"… además los hombres siempre lastimaran a las mujeres…Los odio tanto "–_** Le dije al recordar a mi padre.**

–"_Porque los abuelos me dicen que está bien ser uno mismo y que uno debe proteger a quien lo necesite." – _**Su mano está sangrando; esta niña de verdad protege a quien lo necesite antes que a ella misma, me hace sentir que estoy a salvo**_. –"¿Qué pasa?"_

–"_Tu mano está sangrando" –_ **Ni siquiera se dio cuenta****.**

–"_No es nada, la herida debió abrirse cuando te sostuve" – _**¡Ya veo!; es mi culpa.**

Tome el pañuelo que le pertenecía a mi madre, con él limpie su rostro y vende su mano. En ese momento note que la chica estaba extrañada y algo avergonzada, lo que me causo algo de risa que tuve que contener.

–"_¡Eto!... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_ –_** Pensé que nunca lo preguntaría.**_

En cuanto decidí contestarle pasó lo que temía, los guardias me encontraron y me raptaron, alejándome de mi salvadora, alejándome de la persona que me había devuelto mi alma con sus palabras tan inocentes.

Todas las mañanas me levanto pensando en esa niña que me llena de fe y me recuerda que le preocupo a alguien en este mundo, que alguien piensa en mí y yo pienso en ella. Mi deseo de morir desapareció ese día al pensar que ella estaría triste por mí. Sé que suena infantil y que en la realidad ella debió olvidarse de mí, pero creer en esa persona hacia que mis días fueran soportables.

Todos los días tenía que lidiar con pretendientes a los cuales no les importaba ni un poco; si no trataban de propasarse; me veían como una forma de tener dinero y un buen título; además de las fiestas que realizaba mi padre en donde solo habían animales comiendo, bebiendo y tomando a las sirvientas como juguetes; cada día mi odio por los hombres crecía más y más.

Quien desea tener una familia en la que tu padre te ve como un objeto, tu madre está muerta y tu madrastra no es otra sino quien fuese tu niñera, la que aprovecho la muerte de la persona a la que ella dice haber amado, para tomar su lugar sin chistar; y aparte de eso disfrutar de los placeres que el reino y mis supuestos pretendientes le dan.

Ante mi repudio a los hombres que mi padre escoge, él decidió que cuando cumpliera dieciséis años formaría un torneo para encontrar al mejor partido que fuese digno que llevar el nombre de la familia. Esto quiere decir que no importa si es un cerdo, lo que importa es que sea un buen guerrero. Al final no importa, ya que al siguiente al trono es mi hermanastro Reito-sama, quien era hijo de Mashiro, la reina anterior a mi madre.

El día que tanto odie llegó, a mis dieciséis años mi padre anuncio en todas las tierras que se buscaba un príncipe o caballero digno de desposarme. Con forme llegaban los participantes más pensamientos oscuros llegaban a mi mente nuevamente. En la fiesta de bienvenida tenía que presentarme y estar con ellos; pero en cuanto mire todo ese aquelarre no lo soporte más y salí corriendo de la habitación, directo al único lugar que podía estar en calma; el jardín.

Ante Tsuki sentía cierta tranquilidad aun cuando no podía montarla. Me senté a la orilla de la fuente, esperando que la oscuridad me desapareciera de una buena vez. Fue cuando pasó lo que nunca imaginaria, uno de los pretendientes se acercó a mi corcel y empezó a acariciarla, cuando esta solo aceptaba mi presencia. Al verlo quede impactada, tenía una figura algo delicada y un rostro hermoso, que si te fijabas bien era delicado, pero lo que me petrifico era su cabellera azulada y ojos verdes, iguales a los de mi madre y a los de aquella niña de mi infancia. Recordé que las personas con esas características venían de un reino llamado Garderobe, ellos eran únicos por tener eso colores en el cabello y en sus ojos; pero ese reino lo destruyo mi padre hace catorce años.

Quede cautivada por su apariencia, trasmitía un aura tan relajado que desee formar parte de ese momento con los dos. Pero mi vida me ha hecho desconfiar de todo y mi mente me decía que él no era diferente a los demás, aunque mi corazón decía lo contrario. Tome coraje para poder dirigirme a él, solo para notar que desataba el nudo que ate a Tsuki y le hacia otro.

–"_¿Que le haces a mi Corcel plebeyo" – _**Tratare de menospreciarlo para que no se sintiera confiado y me tratara como siempre lo hacen.**

–"_Permítame presentarme soy el príncipe Ferdinando y yo…"–__** Tratara de acercarse a mí para tomarme desapercibida, ya conozco todos los trucos.**_

–"_No me interesa; ¡contesta! ¿Qué le haces a mi Corcel?"_

–"_Pues obviamente dándole los cuidados que su descuidada dueña no le da" – _**Como se atreve. **

Jamás pensé que alguien me hablase así, siempre me han menospreciado pero nunca me ofendieron de esa manera sarcástica. Con todo mi coraje tome las riendas y lo amenace.

–"_Sal de mi jardín o llamare a los guardias_**."**

–"_¿Por qué me hablas así? "– __**No me apuntes con el dedo irrespetuoso **__–"Le he hecho un favor a tu caballo, en vez de amenazarme deberías pedirme que te enseñe a atarlo"_

Me sentí indignada al ver que tenía el valor de reclamarme he insinuado que era yo la que estaba mal, y aunque así era, no iba a aceptarlo. Le insinué que yo jamás le pediría un favor al alguien como él. A lo que me respondió de la misma forma y aclarándome que era una persona egoísta. Era inevitable el estar enfadada por lo que me había dicho, lo miraba fijamente preguntándole como él se atrevía a ofenderme solo para defender un caballo. A lo que el susodicho me respondió, explicándome lo que para él significaban los corceles; lo único que podía hacer era contemplarlo y notar como su expresión cambiaba de una cara molesta a una más tranquila. No podía dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos, que reflejaban cariño y admiración hacia el animal, de cierta forma sentí celos de que él no me viera de la misma forma.

–"_Yo nunca pensaría en ellos de esa manera, ya que jamás he montado uno, se me está prohibido"– _**Ya ves porque no podía entender lo que me decías aunque deseo sentirlo.**

–"_Que remedio" – ¿_**Que hace con la capa?**

En ese momento no entendía lo que pretendía, hasta que se acercó a mí y coloco su manto sobre mí. Pregunte qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

–"_Que no es obvio, saldremos a cabalgar"– _**Me respondió mientras montaba al caballo y me extendió su mano **_–"Confía en mí"._

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente al verlo montado con su mano extendida hacia mí, con el brillo de la luna iluminando su figura detrás de él. Como si estuviese hechizada tome el gorro y oculte mi rostro para que los guardias no me reconocieran, tome su mano y subí al corcel.

Sus brazos me rodearon para tomar las riendas, nunca en mis últimos diez años me había sentido tan segura como en ese momento. Al llegar a una planicie hizo correr al animal todo lo que daba, jamás me había sentido tan libre, el viento en mi cabellera me hacía sentir que volaba, al fin comprendía lo que me había explicado anteriormente. No dejaba de reír, me sentía tan emocionada que me aferre a su cuerpo sin darme cuenta. Al llegar al bosque me sentía tan tranquila que cerré mis ojos y apoye mi rostro contra su pecho, arrullándome con el palpitar de su corazón. Después de un tiempo de pasear por eso parajes nos detuvimos en un hermoso lago donde la luna se reflejaba; nos acercamos a contemplar el paisaje y charlamos por horas; no podía creer que podía pasar un rato tan ameno con alguien y en especial con un hombre, que aunque afeminado en apariencia, en carácter demostraba ser fuerte y seguro, además de noble y amable.

Toda la velada iba bien hasta que él menciono algo muy insólito; indico como le gustaba la lluvia en especial cuando relampaguea, eso sería un gusto normal, sino lo hubiese pronunciado con las palabras de mi madre exactamente como ella lo decía. En cuanto se lo dije él se disculpó por haberme recordado a mi madre, además dijo que él podía entenderlo. Ese comentario me extraño ya que sus padres estaban vivos; pero al comentarlo note nuevamente su cabellera y de donde provenía ese color; al analizarlo un poco se me ocurrió que tal vez él fuese adoptado o algo parecido ya que el reino de donde el venia no tenía nada que ver con Fuuka. Al verlo tartamudear tratando de explicarme me sentí mal, probablemente le había recordado algo triste, así que calle y le planteé regresar.

Al llegar le agradecí y le propuse vernos nuevamente de manera disimulada, a lo me respondió con agrado. Trató de preguntarme algo pero en ese momento sucedió lo que menos me pensaba; Nagi apareció.

Entre frases educadas discutimos, estaba esperando a que se marchara, hasta que el príncipe interrumpió a Nagi y con cortesía le pidió que se fuera, a lo que mi malcriado primo respondió con insinuaciones inapropiadas. Al escucharlo el ojiverde enfureció y arremetió con un golpe, pero no se dio cuenta que los guardaespaldas del peliblanco estaban detrás, los cuales le detuvieron y le propiciaron una fuerte golpiza, logrando que perdiera el conocimiento o eso es lo que pensamos.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era reprocharle su horrenda actitud, y le suplicaba que lo dejara en paz, a lo que él propuso.

–"_Tendrás que venir con migo si no quieres que tu amado muera en manos de mis lacayos" – _**Como odio ese tono tan burlón. No puedo contestarle, no sé qué hacer. **_–"¿Y bien?"_

–"…_Bien" – _**Es todo lo que puedo decir, no quiero que lo lastimen.**

–"_Oi… Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella"– _**¿De dónde vino esa siniestra voz?**

No podía creer que después de esa paliza no estuviera desmayado. Los esclavos de Nagi al darse cuenta trataron de neutralizarlo, pero con habilidades que no había demostrado antes, esquivo los ataques y los golpeo, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo. Al ver esto mi despreciable acosador soltó mi mano y trato de correr, siendo atrapado por mi salvador.

–"_Ara… ¿Te vas tan pronto?" – _**Que malévola voz**_–"¿Que no te querías divertir?"_

Fue ahí que note algo extraño, la persona que conocía antes ya no estaba, la que sostenía a Nagi era totalmente diferente, incluso sus ojos verdes se tornaron rojos como la sangre.

–"_¿Q-qué vas a ha-cer?" – _**¿Miedo? Lo puedo escuchar en su voz.**

–"_¿Qué no lo sabes? Pues divertirnos" – _**Lo está arrastrando al rio, creo que está pensando en tirarlo al lago.**_ –"¿Sabes nadar?" – ¡_**Los sabia!**

–"_Nnnooo"_

–"_Mejor… ¿No lo crees?"_

–"_¡Suéltame!... ¡suéltame!" – _**Que patético, tengo que intervenir por lastima.**

–"_Suéltalo Ferdinando-san, es suficiente"_

–"_¿Are? ¿Qué no lo estas disfrutando? – _**Me esta mirando con sus ojos indiferentes.**_ –"Que remedio" – _**Se devolvió arrastrando a Nagi quien pataleaba como un niño**_._

–"_Bien enano; pídele disculpas" – _**Coloco a Nagi a mis pies.**

–"_Lo-lo siento…"– _**Está a punto de llorar.**

_ –"Ya basta Ferdinando-san, esto es exagerado" – _**Aunque una parte de mi decía que se lo merecía.**

–"_Are…Are" – _**Refunfuño mientras volvía a arrastrar a pobre hacia el lago **_–"Si serás"_

Murmuro y acto seguido lanzo a peliblanco a la orilla del lago, logrando solo que este ensuciara su vestimenta. No creí que poseyera tal fuerza.

Lo que paso seguidamente me dejo simplemente impactada; supongo que eso pasa por generar una expectativa de una persona al poco tiempo de conocerla. Ferdinando se acercaba a mí sin quitarme la fría vista de encima; y aunque quería retarlo esa mirada me aterro, por lo que a medida que él se acercaba yo retrocedía, hasta llegar a ser detenida por un árbol. No le quitaba la mirada de encima, así como él no me la quito tampoco; se acercó y apoyo su mano en el árbol, juntando lentamente nuestros rostros.

–"_¿Por qué me pediste que lo dejara en paz después de lo que nos hizo?... Mira como me dejo el rostro." – _**Mire su labio partido y me hizo sentir mal**_ –"Se lo que quieres, puedo leerte, y sé que te hubiera gustado que le hiciera pagar."_

–"_¿Sabes lo que quiero? Si eso fuera cierto no te acercarías tanto."_

–"_¿Tu lo crees?" – _**Se acerca más a mí.**

–"_¡ALÉJATE!" – _**Le ordene.**

–"_Vez que eres solo una niña malcriada" – _**Se acercó tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mis labios**_–"Te gusta cuando la gente hace lo que ordenas, pero te enojas cuando te desobedecen ¿No?"_

–"_Así que ese es tu juego, llevarme la contraria. Pues te ordeno que te acerques tanto como puedas." – _**Le respondí, aun sabiendo que solo le faltaba poco para besarme**_._

–"_¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando?" –_** ¿QUÉ? **_–"Todo este tiempo he hecho lo que tú quieres; lo que tu corazón me ha ordenado" _

Lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos me miraban tan profundo que de verdad sentí que podía ver mi alma. Me sentía tan nerviosa, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que lo que decía era cierto; nuestros labios estaban tan cerca y su mirada era tan penetrante que solo pude reaccionar impulsivamente. Le propicie una cachetada tan fuerte que volteo su cara. Quedo en silencio por unos segundos, luego se rio y giro nuevamente su rostro a la misma posición y distancia; lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos, ya que mi cuerpo estaba petrificado por la impresión.

–"_Me gustas…"– _**Susurro en mi oído.**

Al abrir los ojos note que el príncipe había desaparecido, lo único que podía hacer era preguntarme qué había sucedido, el joven impulsivo y tierno se había convertido en un demonio por ira o celos; lo cual no me disgustaba en lo absoluto que fuese por celos. Lo que más me intrigo fue que a pesar de que su presencia me estremecía, nunca vi en su mirada intenciones de lastimarme, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero a diferencia de cualquier hombre, no me puso una mano encima. Esa noche me acosté con una pregunta en mi mente ¿Quién es en realidad?

La mañana siguiente solo podía pensar en lo que él me diría ¿Acaso se disculparía? o ¿Me volvería a decir que le gusto? Las cosas que me dijo anoche no podían ser ciertas, como podíamos sentir algo el uno por el otro en una sola noche, y aunque mi corazón palpite velozmente cada vez que lo recuerdo, solo puedo explicarlo como nerviosismo por como él actuó.

Mientras caminaba con unas sirvientas hacia la mesa para desayunar, escuche una voz que me llamaba.

–"_Oi, princesa, que bueno que la encuentro"–_**Así que vas a explicar lo que paso anoche.**_ –"Me gustaría hablar de lo que paso anoche."– _**Me lo imagine**_ –"La cosa es que no recuerdo…" _**– ¿Qué no recuerda? Esa es tu escusa a lo que paso**_ –"…nada después de que me desmaye así que me gustaría saber si usted está bien…"–_** ¿Cómo puedes olvidar que me dijiste que te gustaba? **_–"…y si me contaría lo que yo hice para salvar…"_

–"_¡IDIOTA!" – _**Lo abofetee y corrí a mi habitación, tratando que no me viera llorar.**

Varias veces me han dicho que les gusto pero es la primera vez que mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho al escucharlo, lo peor es que la persona que me hizo sentirme así, dijo padecer demencia y no recordar lo que hizo. ¿Porque me siento traicionada por esta persona? Si tan solo lo conocía una noche, pero mi alma parece conocerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Para poder quitarme esta inquietud debía saber quién es esta persona y como hace para que yo este con el alma en un hilo tan solo con su mirada. Para poder obtener esa información le pedí a mi espía que lo siguiera todo este día.

–"_Akira"_

–"_Que desea mi ama" – _**dijo el joven que pareció de una puerta secreta.**

–"_Quiero que vigiles a Ferdinando-san y me informes de lo que hizo en el día." –_**Así sabré quien eres en realidad.**

–"_Como ordene ama." – _**Desapareció de la misma manera en la que entro.**

En la tarde, poco antes de amanecer el ninja regreso. Deteniendo la desesperación que sentí durante el día.

–"_¿Y bien?" _

–"_Comenzare con el informe, después de acatar sus órdenes encontré a Ferdinando-sama en el patio golpeando una roca con el pie preguntándose a sí mismo que fue lo que había hecho." –_**Así que era verdad que lo había olvidado**_–"Luego de la rabieta se dirigió de mal humor hacia la feria en las afueras del castillo. Recibió proposiciones por parte de hermosas jóvenes pero él ni se dio cuenta o las ignoro." – _**Que alivio**_–"Luego habló con algunos mercaderes pero no compro nada. Después de caminar por unos minutos se acercó a un niño que lloraba, parecía estar perdido por lo que el príncipe lo subió a sus hombros y ambos caminaron hasta que el niño reconoció a sus padres en la multitud y lo entrego, seguidamente se despidió de la agradecida familia y camino sin rumbo fijo." – ¿_**Ayudo a un plebeyo? ¿Desde cuándo los príncipes hacen acciones caritativas?**_ –"Cuando paso donde el herrero; Ferdinando-sama se detuvo y lo saludo como si ambos se conocieran, luego saludo a una chica, quién lo abrazo con mucha confianza y los tres conversaron el resto de la tarde." –_** ¿Una CHICA?**

–"_¿Quién era esa chica y que hacía con el príncipe?"_

–"_Parecía ser la hija del herrero y ella no se despegó de él en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos." –_** Que descarada.**

En ese momento Akira continuaría con el informe pero ocurrió algo que nunca me imaginé. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y cerró de golpe, la persona que estaba con una mano apoyada en la puerta y la otra sostenía un raño de flores, no es otro que mi príncipe. Estaba agitado y asustado, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Akira y yo estábamos en la habitación. En cuanto volteó su rostro estaba lleno de terror, luego al vernos se sorprendió.

–"_Aah...eto...he…yo…" _

No podía formular ninguna palabra de lo alterado que estaba. Luego una voz sonó en el pasillo, lo que puso en alerta al príncipe, quién corrió hacia la cama y se escondió debajo de ella como cachorro asustado. Luego la puerta sonó. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio hasta que mi curiosidad no pudo y di la orden para que pasara. Al abrirse la puerta pude entender de porque huía.

–"_¿Qué quieres?" – _**Pregunte lo más seria que podía.**

–"_Ara, temo que se me ha perdido un bello príncipe. –_** Me respondió Shizuru.**

–"_Sabes que jamás dejaría entrar a ninguna de tus conquistar."_

–"_Si eso lo sé perfectamente." –_** Dijo mientras me daba esa sonrisa tan falsa, y una mirada que parecía saber lo que estaba pasando.**_ –"Entonces seguiré buscando" _

Luego salió de la habitación. Al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el espantado joven de la cama.

–"_Gracias estoy... ¡TUUUUUU!" – _**¿Por qué señala tan molesto a Akira.**

–"_¿Acaso lo conoces?" –_** Tengo que preguntar al ver su expresión.**

–"_¡NO!… pero era el enano que me ha estado siguiendo todo el día." –_** Pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de Akira**_–"Pensé que era un lacayo de Nagi, pero veo que eras tú la que me espiaba." – _**¡Me descubrió!**_ –"Primero me abofeteas por hacer algo que no recuerdo, luego Sakomizu me regaña y me dice que me disculpe con tigo, me dificulto encontrar las flores y por último la loca de la reina me acosa y me persigue por todo el castillo. Ahora resulta que la que me espiaba en la tarde eras Tú._

Refunfuñaba mientras no se percataba que estaba atónita escuchando todo lo que decía

–"_Así que fingías ser una buena persona solo porque sabias que te espiaba"_

–"_¿De qué estás hablando?"_

–"_Del niño que ayudaste"_

–"_Que tonterías dices, yo pensé que era Tu estúpido primo, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era para mantener un bajo perfil. Y lo que hice por el niño se llama amabilidad, algo que tú no sabes aparentemente."_

–"_Como te atreves a decirme eso"_

–"_Como te atreves a espiarme, es tu culpa que me sucediera todo lo malo el día de hoy"_

–"_En primer lugar es tu culpa que te abofetee, en segundo no sé quién es Sakomizu, y tercero ¿para qué compras flores? "_

–"_Eto…yo…estas flores era para… bueno es que…" – _**No dejaba de balbucear nervioso, incluso su cara estaba algo roja; me producía un sentimiento de ternura al verlo así.**_ –"…yo quería disculparme por lo que hice anoche"_

–"_Así que recuerdas lo que paso"_

–"_¡Para nada!" – _**Seguía sonrojado**_–"Es que yo… supongo que por la cachetada hice algo tonto" – _**Agacho la cabeza.**

–"_Tienes razón, fue muy tonto de tu parte" – _**Aunque no estoy tan enojada como debiera, de hecho siento algo de euforia. **

–"_Lo siento" –_** Hizo una reverencia y puso las flores frente a mí.**

–"_Ya olvídalo"–_** Tome las flores y las coloque en un jarrón que tenía en la habitación.**_ –"Así que estas son las flores que te dificulto encontrar"_

–"_Si, son las mismas que tienes en el jardín, parecen que son difíciles de cultivar por eso me costó encontrarlas." – _**Su cara volvió a sonrojarse; no puedo creer que se esforzó tanto.**

–"_Ya veo, son muy hermosas" – _**Me acerque y olí el aroma que expedían las flores**_. –"Pero de que te estás quejando, según Akira estuviste muy contento charlando con el herrero y la chica; congenias muy bien con los plebeyos y en especial con sus hijas."_

–"_¡Shi!...no digas tonterías; y no son plebeyos, los conozco desde que tengo memoria, ellos son los que hacen las herraduras de los caballos de olli…. del castillo."_

–"_¿Amigos? Así les dices a las chicas que te abrazan todo el tiempo que están con tigo"_

–"_¿Chica? Te refieres a Akane, la hija de Sakomizu…¡OH!" – _**Mostro una sonrisa burlona que no me gusto para nada **_–"¿Es posible que la princesa este celosa de mi amiga?" –_** ¿Celosa?**

–"_¡Para nada! Solo que me parece inapropiado que un príncipe ande abrazando a las mujeres del reino" –_** Se reía mientras yo me excusaba. **

–"_Si tu sirviente fuese un buen espía sabrías que Akane solo tiene once años"_

Señaló hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Akira, pero en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que el ninja se había retirado durante nuestra discusión. Estábamos tan concentrados el uno por el otro que no nos dimos cuenta de su retirada.

–"_¿Quieres decir que te gustan las mujer mayores, tal vez como la reina? _"– **Ahora soy yo la que me burlo de ti. **

–"_¡Cállate!" – _**Volteó el rostro nuevamente avergonzado, como me encanta verlo así **_–"Es ella quién me persigue. ¿No entiendo porque no deja de fastidiarme? ¿Que no hay otro príncipes en el castillo?" _

–"_Cobalto"– _**Murmuré al ver su cabello iluminado por la luz del candelabro.**

–"_¿Cobalto?" –_** Volteo a verme con una expresión muy inocente.**

–"_Tu cabello es del mismo color que el mi madre, supongo que le recuerdas a ella." _**– Y a mí también**_. _

–"_De todos modos no es mi tipo." –_** Que divertido ver que se moleste de esa forma.**

–"_Entonces ¿cuál es Tu tipo?" – _**Se volvió a sonrojar**

–"_¿Mi...mi...tipo?" _

–"_Acaso hermosas, o inteligentes" –_** ¡Ara! Te alejas mientras yo me acerco **_–"Delicadas o seductoras"– _**Ya no puedes retroceder con la pared en tu espalda, ahora me acercare todo lo que pueda. Me voy a cobrar lo que me hiciste la noche pasada**

–"_Con que ame a esa persona será suficiente para mí." _

**Volteó su rostro hacia un lado y ruborizado me contesto.****Al escucharlo retrocedí** impresionada, cualquiera me respondería que fuese hermosa o rica, es la primera vez que un hombre me responde de esa manera tan romántica. Además la noche anterior me dijo que le gustaba. ¿Acaso lo olvido también?

–"_Y ¿amas a alguien?" _

–"_¿A...am...amar? No... Nadie" – _**Supongo que se olvidó de la confesión de anoche.**

–"_¿Así que estas aquí por mí?" –_**Jamás vi un rojo tan intenso como el de su rostro**_. _

–"_Yo... Yo... Yo..." – _**Volteó viendo asía la ventana **_–"Tal vez fui enviado a protegerte."_

Al escuchar eso recordé a la pequeña de mi infancia y note como ambos se perecían ¿acaso...

–"_¿Fuiste enviado por alguien?" – _**Una hermana.**

–"_Tal vez por los dioses o el destino ¿no crees?" – _**Lo dijo mientras me sonreía**_. _

Ahora era yo quién estaba apenada. Luego un silencio abarco toda la habitación.

–"_¿Quieres té?" –_** Intente desvanecer el silencio**

–"_Si" _

_Serví un poco para ambos, luego conversamos amenamente por mucho tiempo, hasta que sin darnos cuenta caímos dormidos juntos en la cama de mi habitación._

* * *

><p>Esta es la perspectiva de la princesa... Se que algunos me odiaran por haber matado a Natzuki :P Pero si buscaban un final feliz de ShizNat pues busquen otra historia, ya que ellas son personajes secundarios en esta.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Hola, Aqui os dejo otro pequeñito capitulo... que lo disfruten...

PD: Este capitulo esta dedicado a quienes comentaron. Es gracias a sus palabras que este capitulo salio... n_n

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Por alguna razón me sentía en paz y con una tranquilidad que no recordaba haberla sentido antes, pero por alguna razón me es familiar; si no fuese por unos malditos rayitos de sol que iluminaban mis ojos, no hubiera despertado en ese momento. Aunque fue una suerte que despertara en ese instante, no quisiera saber que pasaría si ella lo hacía primero. Al abrir mis ojos y aclarar la vista note que algo evitaba que respirara bien, al bajar mi rostro, vi aquella bochornosa escena en donde la princesa estaba encima de mí, durmiendo plácidamente mientras me abrazaba. La única reacción que tuve fue gritar, pero todo lo que hice fue llevarme las manos a la boca y ahogar mi sorpresa. Tras calmarme, me solté de las manos de ella y la retire de mí lo más lejos que pude sin despertarla, luego hui de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, pero tenía que calmarme, hoy era un día muy importante, al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con otra chica melosa.

–"_Buenos días Ferdinando-sama" _

Dijo la pequeña, mientras corría y se abrasaba a mí. Últimamente me recibía de esa forma y por más reproches de mi parte era inútil evitar que la chiquilla lo hiciera. De cierta forma ya me había acostumbrado, así que lo único que hacía era seguir caminando arrastrando a ese piojo que no se separaba.

–"_Buenos días Allysa-chan" – _**Lo dije con toda la antipatía que tenia, el despertar con la princesa no me puso de buen humor.**

–"_¿Ferdinando-sama se encuentra bien? No llego a dormir anoche" –_** ¿Eres mi madre ahora?**

–"_Si, estuve paseando toda la noche" –_** ¿Por qué le doy explicaciones a esta chica? Aunque no me conviene que sepa con quien estuve anoche.**

–"_Debe estar cansado, le preparare el baño"_

–"_Gracias Allysa-chan"_

–"_Eto… ¿Ferdinando-sama?_

–"_¿Qué sucede?"_

–"_Han programado el torneo de arquería para después del banquete con su majestad" – _**¡Shi!... como detesto ver a ese maldito gordo.**

Todo el evento consta de tres etapas de prueba, el primero es el torneo de arquería, en esta fase pruebas que tan bueno eres con el arco, el segundo es la competencia de cacería, en esta demuestras tus habilidad para rastrear a tu presa y la ultima es una justa; en esta parte te luces como caballero. El total de los participantes son 43, en la primera parte se irán los 23 que tengan el puntaje más bajo, igual pasara con los últimos 12 lugares en el segundo desafío. En la justa se irán eliminando en cada encuentro dejando por ultimo al ganador y futuro esposo de la princesa.

Después de echar a Allysa; quien no parecia querer irse siempre que me iba y a bañar; pose mi cansado trasero en la tina. Lo que paso en la mañana me puso como gato asustado; templando y aruñando a quien me moleste. Es decir, la chica más hermosa que he visto me estaba abrazando y durmiendo en mí pecho; no sé cómo en ese momento mi nariz no sangro; y con eso delato mis sucios pensamientos ¡DEMONIOS!

Durante el banquete todos alardeaban acerca de sus habilidades, tratando de intimidar a sus rivales; en lo personal era algo ridículo; ¡hombres! Siempre compitiendo.

–"… _Y le atravesé la cabeza con una flecha, tumbando al enorme oso"_

–"_Eso no es nada; una vez derribe a un grifo con mi lanza, y atravesé mi espada a su corazón…"– _**Bla bla bla; no me interesa.**

Mientras ellos hablaban yo me dispuse a una ardua búsqueda de la princesa, no me malinterpreten; no lo hacía porque quería verla, sino lo contrario, no tenía ganas de toparme con ella. Por lo que paso esta mañana debe pensar que soy una pervertida, o mejor dicho un pervertido; al quedarme en su habitación toda la noche. Entre mis cavilaciones no note el tema de conversación de la mesa, y sinceramente que suerte que no lo hice.

–"_¿Tú qué opinas Ferdinando-san? – _**Mnh**

–"_¡Jah! Dudo mucho que este le haga algo….jajajajajaja…"–_ **¿De qué están hablando estos dos imbéciles?**

–"_¡Valla! Temo que no he prestado atención a la conversación"**-**_** No lo he hecho por estar buscando a la princesa**_**.  
><strong>_

–"_Por supuesto; este tema no te interesa…jajajaja…"– _**¡Bien! ¿A que va el chiste pendejo?**

–"_Vamos Ferdinando-san, no debes ser tan descarado en este asunto… jajajaja…"–_**Vete a joder a tu madre.**_ –"Estábamos diciendo las cosas que le haríamos a la princesa_**…–¡¿QUE?**_ –"… en la luna de miel –"_**Chinga tu madre reverendo hijo de una gran p…**

Antes de empezar a golpear a todos en la mesa como lo hago siempre en los bares. ¡¿Qué? Nunca dije que fuese un angelito; tengo una vida oscura que en otro momento contare; ¿No se han preguntado porque tengo este vocabulario y actitud de mal viviente?... Volviendo a la historia; me levante, como alma que se llevan al averno, de la mesa; todos quedaron en silencio con cara de idiotas incrédulos. Antes de empezar a repartir golpes gratis, una mano se colocó en mi hombro.

–"_Ara, creo que a Ferdinando-sama no le ha agradado mucho la conversación."_

Lleve el pañuelo a mi boca, como acto afeminado de que la conversación me provocaba náuseas, pero lo que intentaba esconder era mi ira en contra ellos. Me excuse a pesar de las preguntas y las burlas que hacían alusión a mi desprecio por el sexo femenino. No saben de la paliza que se salvaron, si no fuese por la reina.

Caminando por los pasillos de vuelta a mi dormitorio, mascullando una sarta de improperios a esos mal nacidos, no note que cierta persona me estaba siguiendo.

–"_Ara, mi príncipe debería saber que hablar de esa manera está mal para un noble"_

–"_¡Shizuru…!"_

–"_Así que mi príncipe ha decidido por fin llamarme por mi nombre" –_** ¿Mi príncipe? Desde cuando le pertenezco.**

–"_No…yo…me asuste así que…"– _**Me callo con su dedo en mis labios.**

–"_Shssss…. No deberías estar apenado" – _**¡Maldición! Me he sonrojado. Siento como se acerca hacia mí; ¡Dioses!... muévete…muévete o te besara.**

–"_Gracias" –_** ¡¿Qué?**

–"_¡Po-por qué?" – _**Cálmate o notara tu nerviosismo.**

–"_Por tratar de defender el honor de mi hija" – _**A esta mujer no se le escapa nada; supo que les rompería la cara a esos asquerosos.**_ –"Pero mi príncipe debería saber que eso es muy peligroso"_

–"_No se preocupe; puedo cuidarme solo" –_** Me está acariciando la mejilla.**

–"_Eso no hay duda, pero no me gustaría ver que tan hermoso rostro se dañara más" –_** Si lo dice por el labio, eso fue por los matones de Nagy; y si es por el cachete, esa fue la princesa.**_ –"Deberías seguir manteniendo un perfil bajo"_

– "_¿Qué?, como sabe que yo…"_

–"_Ferdinando-san" –_** ¿Are?**

Antes de seguir con mi interrogatorio ocurrió algo inesperado he incómodo. Aparentemente nos encontrábamos en frente de la habitación de la princesa; quien apareció, viéndonos a los dos muy juntos y con la palma de la reina acariciando mi rostro.

–"_Espera, Espera… no es lo que pien…"– _**Me ha cerrado la puerta en la cara.**

–"_Se ha enojado, me pregunto porque" – __**Que descarada; ¿Tu porque crees?**_

–"_No tengo ganas de seguir en esto" – _** Frote mi frente con mi mano, ya me estaba iniciando una asquerosa jaqueca**_–"Sera mejor que me vaya a preparar para el torneo de arquería. Con su permiso, su majestad._

–"_¿Ya no me llamaras por mi nombre?"_

–"_Aaaaaggggggghhhhh" _

Le respondí con el más molesto sonido gutural que tenia; aunque creo que ella lo disfruto. En fin, decidí en ese momento no prestarle mucha atención; estaba estresada por todo lo que había ocurrido en la cena y con la princesa; pero mis tan amados dioses volvieron a demostrarme que aun estaban aburridos; así que decidieron seguir con su diversión y mi sufrimiento.

–"_Ferdinando-sama" – _**Ahora, ¿Quién es?**

–"_Príncipe Reito_, Se puede saber ¿Qué…"_–_** Coño**_–"…_ desea su majestad?"

–"_Por favor llámame solo Reito" –"_**Otro que quiere que lo llame por su nombre, que mal de familia**_–"Solo quería disculparme por lo sucedido en la cena. Es difícil encontrar caballeros educados hoy en día."_

–"_Entiendo que debes estar indignado por escuchar esas obscenidades acerca de tu hermana." –_** Yo casi les rompo la cara a ese montón de idiotas.**

–"_EH…si claro…"–_** ¿Soy yo o no lo dijo muy convencido?"**_ –"Yo al igual que tú, detesto esas conversaciones acerca de mujeres" –_** ¿Está colocando su mano en mi hombro?**_ –"Tu y yo tenemos MUCHO en común" –__** ¡¿Qué?**__ –"Si me necesitas para algo, no dudes en pedírmelo" –_** ¡ME HA GIÑADO EL OJO!**

Después de guiñarme el ojo, se volteo y se marcho por donde vino; ¡OH si! ese idiota me estaba coqueteando, no sé qué pasa pero al parecer soy irresistible para las mujeres y los hombres de esta familia. Ya me tenían harta y fastidiada, así que volví al plan inicial que tenia de descansar en mi habitación, pero nuevamente estaba equivocada.

–"_¡FERDINANDO-SAAMAAAA!" –__**Otra molestia**_

–"_Allysa-chan, ya suéltame"_

–"_Pero he estado esperando a Ferdinando-sama toda la mañana" –_** Deja de verme con esos ojos vidriosos. ¿Qué hare con esta niña?**

Ya en la tarde había comenzado la competencia. Antes de empezar estaba muy tranquila. ¿Porque? No es por presumir pero soy muy buena en arquería. Podía darle a una manzana a cincuenta pasos de distancia en la noche. La mayoría no podía con migo. ¡Claro! El problema es que no tomé un pequeño factor muy importante, la princesa. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? Simple; después del mal entendido de la mañana ella no se presentó hasta mitad de la contienda, y desde que llego no dejo de mirarme desde su trono, junto al rey. ¿Quién no se pondría nerviosa si la estuviesen viendo todo el tiempo? Hasta juraría que no pestañeo en todo el rato.

Ahí estaba yo, tensando el arco, podía sentir como mi corazón latía al ritmo de mi respiración, en el mundo solo existía el blanco y mi flecha, hasta que sentí unos enormes ojos carmesí mirándome fijamente. La flecha avanzó hasta quince pasos detrás del blanco, no podía creer que había errado. Yo, la maestra del arco había fallado cual borracho, ciego y manco. Dioses... ¿Porque a mi?

* * *

><p>Un capitulo menos, segun mis espectativas pronto lo terminare pero como mi mente es inquieta ya pense en la secuela (OH! dioses) y yo que no tengo tiempo. Creo que todo dependera de sus comentarios... XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Hola! espero que esten pura vida...

Bien! aqui les traigo otro capitulito, se que les encantara...

Y nuevamente les agradezco los comentarios. A yoOoVvII y setsuna quienes me ha pedido un Shitnat temo que tendran que esperar al siguiente capitulo, donde pondre uno suavesito. (lo que me recuerda que marque esta historia como M, eso es por el vocabulario, no porque tenga escenas para mayores XD)

Pd: No lean si no van a comentar...( es broma :P... disfrutenlo)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Al día siguiente desperté con puto dolor de cabeza, después del encuentro se designó un día de descanso, el cual aprovecharía para dormir todo el día. ¡Cierto! Les diré lo que paso con el encuentro de arquería y de porque no me han pateado el trasero fuera del castillo.

Después de haber fallado vergonzosamente, la ira se apodero de mí. No solo porque todos esos hijos de su mamá se reían, sino porque una mirada fue la que me puso nerviosa. Intente nuevamente, un fallo no es nada, ¡claro! Solo uno, el problema es que falle seis de diez tiros. ¿Cómo logre concentrarme? Al principio no sabía qué hacer; era fallo tras fallo, y por mi maldito destino, burla tras burla. Sus rubíes me seguían mirando, y mis manos temblando; ¿Por qué ella me ponía tan nerviosa? ¿Porque su mirada me desconcentraba? ¿Por qué ella? Era ella y nada más que ella.

Me encontraba al borde de la desesperación, no podía permitirme perder, no ahora, no cuando sufrí palizas y humillaciones. Fue entonces cuando algo me saco de mi exasperación. Su risa, su maldita y repulsiva risa, el desgraciado de Nagi se reía incesante de mí. Fue cuando encontré la motivación que necesitaba, el pensar en él y sus intenciones aquella noche hiso que fuera fácil imaginarse la cara del enano justo en el blanco. Tal incentivo provocó que diera en el centro las cuatro siguientes veces y así ganar el puesto dieciocho. No era gran cosa, pero al menos mi trasero seguía dentro del castillo.

Volviendo a esa mañana en la que me disponía a dormir, el sonido de la puerta hiso que despertara definitivamente. Me levante como zombi dispuesta a comerme el cerebro del que se atrevió a despertarme.

–"_¡Alyssa-chan!" –_** Se me quitaron las ganas de comer cerebro**_–"¿Qué sucede?"_

–"_Eto… lo siento si lo interrumpí Ferdinando-sama…" –_** Ya que **_–"…pero el rey está convocando a todos los participantes a asistir al desayuno dentro de una hora._

–"_¡Shi!... que pereza" –_** Ya ni me molesto en disimular buena educación ante Alyssa-chan**_._

–"_¿Desea que le prepare el baño Ferdinando-sama?"_

–"_Por favor"_

Después de mi monótona rutina de echar a la pequeña molestia, me dedique a tomar un baño y a vestirme para escuchar lo que el bufón coronado tiene que decir. Me despedí de Alyssa-chan y encamine rumbo hacia la sala y engullir el banquete con ese montón de animales. Cuando entre a la habitación todo era como me lo esperaba, comida por los aires, apestosos gorilas hablando de hazañas invisibles y molestando a las chicas que les sirven los alimentos. Es algo molesto, por eso detesto estas reuniones. Al final, todo el alboroto fue para felicitarnos por haber pasado al siguiente desafío y bla, bla, bla… En cuanto pude salí de ahí y en especial porque no vi a la princesa por ningún lado, quería hablar con ella, pues para que no piense que tengo algo con la reina y también me incomoda el hecho que me estuvo mirando durante toda la competencia.

Al fallar inútilmente en la intensión de encontrarla, regrese a la habitación a seguir con mi añorado descanso, pero en ese momento, cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación escuche una melodiosa voz, es como si los dioses hubiesen mandado a una musa a este mundo terrenal. Era una canción hermosa, pero a la vez muy triste. Entre a la alcoba en silencio para no perturbar la interpretación. La pequeña cantaba a ojos cerrados:

_Who are those little girls in pain?_

_Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon_

_Twelve of them shining bright in vain_

_Like flowers that blossom just once in years_

_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love_

_Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove_

_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage_

_It's only the fairy tale they believe_

_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love_

_Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove_

_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage_

_It's only the fairy tale they believe_

–"_¡Ferdinando-sama!" –_** Ya abrió los ojos.**

–"_¡Hola! He vuelto" – _**Le dedique una sonrisa que decía: "siento interrumpir".**

–"_Pe-perdón, yo no quería molestar a Ferdinando-sama" –_** Esta niña.**

–"_No te disculpes, cantas muy bien" –_ **Coloque mi mano en su cabeza**_–"De hecho, debería agradecerte por permitirme escucharte"_

–"_Ferdinando-sama…" –_** Creo que esto se está poniendo muy tierno; aggggghhhh!**

–"_Cof, cof…. He… dime una cosa; ¿Esa letra es tuya?"_ _–_** Me alejaré un poco, no quiero que me abrace o algo parecido.**

–"_Si, desde pequeña la he cantado. No sé dónde lo escuche"_

–"_Ya… pero es muy triste"_

–"_Si, siempre la canto cuando me imagino como es salir del castillo"_

–"_¡¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Nunca has salido del castillo?_

–"_Las sirvientas no podemos salir si nuestro amo no lo hace o lo ordena, ¿No es así en su reino Ferdinado-sama?"_

–"_¿He?...si…bueno…este… Dime una cosa ¿Quieres venir con migo a la feria?" – _**Oh resignación, adiós a mi siesta.¡Shi!**

–"_¡¿He?... pero yo…"_

–"_Vah!, no me vengas con escusas, hoy será el día en que salgas de este castillo, además he querido presentarte a alguien. Estoy seguro que os llevareis bien"_

Durante la mañana, pasamos viendo todos los productos que ofrecían en el lugar y disfrutando de las atracciones que podía ofrecer la feria, de cierta forma me sentía relajada ver a la pequeña molestia feliz y maravillada de todo lo que veía. Ya durante la tarde decidí que era momento de ir a visitar a Sakomizu.

–"_¡Hola!"_

–"_¡Ohh! Pero si es nuestro pequeño príncipe"_

–"__Alyssa_-chan él es Sakomizu, un viejo amigo"_

–"_Ehh! ¿Cómo que viejo? Aun soy joven…"–_**Pero cada día más pendejo**_–"… gusto conocerte pequeña"_

–"_Muy buenos días su majestad" – __**¡Miyu! Sabía que estabas por aquí.**_

–"_Hola Miyu, parece que Sakomizu te conto la situación" – _**Ya que me has llamado su majestad.**

–"_Por supuesto"_

–"_Te dije que yo lo haría" – _**Ya Sakomizu empezó con pendejadas.**

–"_Es un milagro que lo hicieras, ya estas viejo y se te olvidan las cosas"._

–"_¡Oye!"_

–"__Alyssa_-chan ella es Miyu, es la hija de Sakomizu. Miyu ella es _Alyssa_-chan, me gustaría que le enseñaras el lugar mientras yo hablo con Sakomizu."_

–"_Claro. Ven _Alyssa_-chan" –_**Ahora que se han ido, voy a empezar a hacer por lo que vine.**

–"_Dime Sakomizu ¿qué diablos has averiguado?"_

–"_No mucho, al parecer Nagi siempre ha querido el título de príncipe; pero el rey se lo ha impedido. Al parecer es irresponsable y despilfarrador. El soberano no confía en él como para tenerlo tan cerca de la corona"_

–"_Ya veo, no me sorprende para nada, ese enano es un idiota engreído"_

–"_Será mejor que no te confíes, él es muy tramposo. Y hará lo que sea por casarse con la princesa. Hablando de ella, nunca pensé que preferirías a las rubias que a las castañas…" –_** ¿Qué?**_ –"Es decir, ¿De verdad prefieres a esa niña que a la princesa?" _

–"_¡Shi! No digas estupideces que no soy depravado como tú"_

–"_¡¿Qué? Será mejor que me tengas más respeto"_

–"_¿y qué harás?" –_** Lo rete.**

–"_Fui tu maestro, te enseñe a luchar; así que puedo patearte el trasero cuando quieras."_

–"_Jah! Si ya estas viejo como para hacerlo… solo inténtalo" –_** Y con un solo movimiento tenía su brazo sujetando mi cuello y dándome coscorrones en la cabeza.**

–"_Auch…auch!...ok… me rindo…."–_**¡Mierda! El Viejo aún tiene lo suyo.**

–"_¡Te lo dije! Aun eres lento y torpe"_

–"_¡Cállate!"_

–"_Y hablando que eres torpe…"–_** ¡Vete al diablo!**_ –"… ya te diste cuenta que el mismo tipo de la vez pasada te ha estado vigilando"_

–"_No te preocupes por él y ya suéltame" –_** ¡Maldita sea!**

–"_¿No es un espía de Nagi?" – _**No me quiere soltar.**

–"_Para nada, es un espía de la princesa" –_** Dije moviendo mi mano para que no le prestara atención.**

–"_¡OHHHHHHHHH!"_

–"_¿Qué significa ese Ohh!_

–"_¡Venga! No puedes ser tan despistado" – _**Se acercó a mi oído si soltar la llave**_–"¿Cómo es posible que siendo mujer no te des cuenta de las intenciones de otra mujer?"_

–"_¿Qué coño?" –_** Con molestia tome las manos de mi captor y lo empuje un poco**_–"¿Qué carajos insinúas?"_

–"_¡Vamos! No puedes ser tan estúpida N…"–_** Le tape la boca antes de continuar.**

–"_Ssssshhhhhh!... No digas mi nombre, que alguien te va a escuchar"_

–"_¡mmmnnhhhmmhnnsssnhhh!" –_** Le quite las manos de la boca, no entendía nada y me estaba babeando toda la palma.**

–"_¡Qué asco!"_

–"_¡Nadie nos puede oír aquí! Te aconsejo que dejes de actuar y le digas cuanto la amas."_

–"_¡Yo! ¿amarla? Pero que mierdas te pasan por la cabeza; yo…."–_** y antes que pudiera proseguir con mi increíble discurso alguien me abrazo por la espalda.**_ –"Aggghhhh!" – ¡_**Pero que puto susto!**

–"_¿A quién amas? Sabes que soy tu prometida y no puedes estar engañándome con nadie." – _**Akane-chan…**

–"_¡Espera… 1. No eres mi prometida, esa estupidez la dijeron el imbécil de tu padre y el loco de Olliisan cuando estaban ebrios. 2. Y escuchen bien, yo no la amo, hago esto porque le prometí que la protegería..."_

–"_Si…si… ya conocemos tu discurso de querer proteger a medio mundo y tu complejo de príncipe azul"_

–"_¡Cierra la boca Sakomizu!"_

–"_Bien…bien… si es porque Akane es muy pequeña para ti, entonces te casas con Miyu, que tiene tu misma es edad."_

–"_¡Chinga tu madre! No pienso casarme con Miyu"_

–"_Si padre, se casara con migo"_

–"_¡TAMPOCO!"_

Así fue como pase la tarde, entre peleas con Sakomizu y tener que aguantar a Akane-chan y su insistencia en el matrimonio. Debo admitir que era relajante y divertido, sentía como me transportaba nuevamente al pueblo, donde todos pasábamos tardes "agradables" como ésta.

–"_Será mejor que regrese al castillo, a descansar para mañana."_

–"_¡Oi!... príncipe azul"_

–"_¿Qué quieres Sakomizu?"_

–"_¿No se te olvida algo?"_

–"_¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?"_

–"_¡Un beso!" – _**No digas sandeces Akane-chan.**

–"_¡Ni en sueños!"_

–"_De hecho… ¡sí!" – _**Esta salió igual de pervertida que su padre.**

–"_Bueno… eso también" – _**¡Chingate viejo! **_–"… pero se te olvida alguien, no algo"_

–"_¡_Alyssa_-chan!" –_** Siempre la olvido**_ –"¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?_

–"_¿Te refieres a la rubia? Miyu me la presentó y luego ambas se dirigieron al bosque"_

Para mi desgracia tuve que caminar hasta un hermoso paraje en donde Miyu disfrutaba de la interpretación de Alyssa-chan, espere hasta que ella termino. Siendo sincera yo también estaba escuchando su angelical vocecita. Al terminar le hice señas para marcharnos; esperé hasta que ella se despidiera de la peliblanca; sabía que ellas dos se llevarían bien.

Al regresar al castillo separe caminos con Alyssa-chan y le indique que esperara en la habitación. No quería terminar ese día sin hablar con la princesa, ya que saldríamos al siguiente desafío mañana temprano y por alguna extraña razón, que no comprendía, no podía partir al bosque sin verla por última vez. Me dirigí donde seguramente se encontraría. Al llegar al lugar solo me encontré con una hermosa criatura y al verla me acerque, la mire a los ojos y acaricie su mejilla.

–"_Hola Tsuki, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" –_** El caballo me contesto con un pequeño relincho. **_–"Me alegro que estés bien y dime una cosa ¿Has visto a tu dueña?" –_** El corcel movió su cabeza, haciendo una negativa. Si algo hay que reconocer es que este caballo es muy inteligente.**_–"Ya veo…uffff…" –_** Termine con largo suspiro de resignación.**_ –"Creo que esta noche seremos solo tú y yo… Ne Tsuki, ¿Te puedo decir_ algo?"–**Respondio posi****tivo con un golpe al suelo_–"_**_ Tengo miedo de decirle quien soy, que tal si me odia; además si ella sabe quién soy y pierdo el torneo puedo destruir toda esperanza que depositó en mi ¿Tú crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto? O crees que es mejor decir la verdad"_

–"_¿Qué verdad?" –_** ¡PRINCESA!**

Al llega a la habitación, ¡Dioses! estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, sentía mi corazón latir a mil con fuerza, necesitaba tranquilizarme, necesitaba encontrar algo que me tranquilizara. En ese momento observe a Alyssa-chan esperándome como siempre lo hacía. La mire y abrí mis ojos tanto como mis párpados me lo permitieron; cientos de pensamientos nada correctos pasaron por mi mente. Así que empecé a divagar en ellos.

**No puedo hacerlo, es una pequeña, debe tener la misma edad que Akane, es inocente, hasta donde yo sé; apuesto a que jamás lo ha hecho. Aunque aquí se les pide cualquier cosa a las sirvientas. No… no… y si nos descubren estaremos en problema. Jamás la obligaría a nada, aunque conociéndola nunca se negaría a esta petición. La obligación recae sobre mí y no puedo corromper a una niña a tan temprana edad; pero lo necesito, ¡Dioses! en verdad lo necesito…**

–"_Oí… _Alyssa_-chan… necesito…pedirte… algo"_

–"_Lo que sea Ferdinando-sama" –_** Gup!... no lo digas así… que me hace sentir más…**

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, coloque mis manos en sus hombros; sentía como la temperatura subía en mi cara. Acerqué lentamente mi rostro hacia ella y se lo propuse al oído. Vi como abrió sus ojos de la impresión.

–"_No te obligare a nada… ¿Lo harás?_

–"_Ferdinando-sama… yo… hare lo que usted me pida…"_

* * *

><p><em>Ok... Se lo que estan pensando...jejejejejejejeje... Asi que por favor pongan su queja o insulto comentario... ya que sus opiniones me impulsan a escribir, ademas que asi veo si tengo algun talentillo por ahi o si estoy mamando gallo...XD<br>_


	7. Chapter 6

Pura vida! aqui les traigo este PEQUEÑITO (y pongo enfasis en pequeñito) capitulo recien salido de mi computadora. Para ls perves, la continuacion de lo que deje pendiente en cap pasado XD ...La historia no estaba planeada asi (en otras palabras me lo saque de la manga) y por algo su extension. Dejando de lado las escusas, aqui les dejo algo ligeramente romantico para quiene lo pidiero. Sinseramente no me da lo romantico pero esto es un intento :P (prometo no volverlo ha hacer). Que lo disfruten...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

En ese momento sentía como mi palpitar se aceleraba cada minuto. Mi respiración estaba tan descontrolada que era imposible no jadear. Las malditas gotas de sudor cayendo por mi rostro dificultaban mantener la mirada, que se esfumaba junto con mi razón. Cuando tocaba una parte sensible, una serie de espasmo recorría todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pecho y cada vez que presionaba podía sentir como ese líquido tan preciado escurría por mis dedos, sin poder detenerlo. En ese momento tan intenso era difícil no pensar en muchas cosas y recordar otras.

**Pude ver en tus ojos el temor, lo que me hizo pensar que era tu primera vez. Trate que calmarte; coloque mi mano en tu delicado rostro y sonreí, indicándote que todo estaría bien; aunque mi mano temblaba y no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Yo ya había pasado por esto; recuerdo que mi primera vez fue junto a Duran.**

**Esa vez una flecha perdida atravesó mi muslo derecho, la sangre corría, pero pude llagar a ser atendida; pero esta vez, el proyectil estuvo muy cerca de atravesar mi corazón. Le pedí a la princesa que buscara ayuda, que no se preocupara, que yo estaría bien; pero de eso no estoy tan segura, el castillo está muy lejos ¡MALDICIÓN! La sangre no ha dejado de parar y empiezo a sentir como el sueño se apodera de mí. Al menos la herida no es muy profunda y todo gracias a la malla de metal que llevo debajo de mis ropas. El sentir esas mallas logra dibujarme una escueta sonrisa.**

FLASHBACK

–"_No te obligare a nada… ¿lo harás?_

–"_Ferdinando-sama… yo… hare lo que usted me pida…"_

–"_Gracias, sé que esto es extaño pero no tengo a nadie más."_

–"_Eto…Ferdinando-sama ¿Está seguro de querer robar en la armería real? Si me descubren… yo…"_

–"_Lo sé…"– ¡_**Maldición!**_ –"…lo sé, si nos descubren, nos mandaran a las mazmorras por intentar robarle al inútil del rey; pero si voy yo levantaría más sospechas que si tu rondaras el lugar." –_** ¡Dioses! Me siento como basura pidiéndole a una niña que robe por mí.**

–"_¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo!... por usted Ferdinando-sama." –_** No me hundas más en mi miseria.**

–"_Gracias Alyssa-chan, no sabes cuánto necesito esas mallas para no morir mañana"_

FIN FLASHBACK

**Nunca pensé que esas palabras se hicieran realidad, deberé agradecerle a Alyssa-chan en cuanto la vea; si ella no hubiera robado esta protección de metal para mí, estaría con el corazón atravezado. Además, si no hubiese hablado con la princesa esa noche, jamás se me había ocurrido que algo como esto pasaría.**

FLASHBACK

–"… _¿Tú crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto? O crees ¿qué es mejor decir la verdad?"_

–"_¿Qué verdad?" –_** ¡PRINCESA!**

–"_Prin….princesa,….bue…buenas noches, eto…. La estaba buscando…"–_** ¡Oh por los dioses! ¿Qué habrá escuchado?**

–"_¿Qué verdad?" –_** Que frialdad, es cierto que nunca empezamos a conversar como dos personas tranquilas y razonables, pero esta vez, algo en su voz es diferente.**

–"_Yo… eto… la…verdad…–_** ¡Venga dile la puta verdad!**_ –"…la verdad…–_** Estoy empezando a sudar**_–"La verdad es que… debo admitir…"– _**Deja de mentir**_–"…que estoy algo nervioso por el encuentro de mañana" –_** ¡MENTIROSA!... ¿mh? Ha quedado en silencio y su rostro es sombrío. ¿Será por lo de la reina?**

–"_Con que eso era" –_** ¿No más preguntas? ¿Así de fácil me libre? ¿Qué le pasa? Esta como… ¿triste?**

–"_Ah!…si…más o menos… eto… he querido hablar con usted acerca de lo que paso en las afueras de su habitación"–_** Debo estar más roja que un tomate.**

–"_Querrás decir, cuando interrumpí tus coqueteos con la reina." –_** Ahí está la princesa que conozco… espere… ¡¿QUE YO QUE?**

–"_¡Yo no tengo amoríos con nadie!"_

–"_Me pareció todo lo contrario" –_** ¡Auch!**

–"_Las…las cosan no son lo que parecen" _

–"_Acaso la mano de ella no estaba en tu rostro y sus cuerpos muy juntos." –_** ¡Shi!**

–"…"

–"_Me supuse que no dirías nada" –_** Se ha entristecido y es por mi culpa.**

Al ver la cara de tristeza, sentí como mi pecho se encogía por la culpa. Tenía que resolver este mal entendido e hice lo primero que paso por mi mente, así que empecé lentamente a acercarme hacia ella; tome su mano, en un sentimiento de asombro de su parte, y las coloque en mi rostro; hice que acariciara mi mejilla y que sus dedos repasaran mis labios.

–"_Ella lo único que hizo fue ver mis heridas"–_** La mire directo a los ojos**_–"Yo espero que tú puedas ver más allá."_

Nuestros ojos estuvieron clavados por un largo rato, hasta que se aparto de repente, como si ella no mereciera mi mirada y soltó sus manos de las mías.

–"_¿Por qué esta aquí?_

–"_Ya te lo había dicho, vine a buscarte" –_** Frote mi nuca de la pena.**

–"_No me refiero a eso"_

–"_¿Ah?" –_** ¿Entonces?**

–"_No me refiero a eso" –_** Volvió a decir pero esta vez viéndome nuevamente a los ojos**_–"¿Por qué has venido a competir? ¿Porque quieres ganar?_

–"_Pues… fui enviado por los dioses" –_** Pues esa escusa ya me la estoy creyendo, me han pasado tantas cosas que solo puedo pensar que alguien está jugando con migo.**

–"_¡Ya basta! No te atrevas a mentirme; dime la verdad, es por dinero, posición, titulo. Dime la verdad…así yo…yo…"–_** Se volteo dándome la espalda y comenzó a sollozar. **

Ante esa declaración mi mente se quedó en shock, no estaba buscando burlarme de ella, ni mucho menos,de hecho, jamás pensé que alguien tuviera tan poca fe en las personas, pero la comprendo, sé que su vida no ha sido fácil, y que las personas a su alrededor siempre la han visto como un objeto.

Me sentía mal por ella, creo que tomo a mal mi comentario; quería confortarla, así que me acerque por la espalda y deslice mis manos por su cintura. Pude sentir como su piel se erizó y retuvo la respiración. Aproxime mis labios a su oído y susurre.

–"_Es la verdad; me han pasado muchas cosas que me obligan a tomar decisiones, y todas ellas me han encaminado hacia ti. Por alguna razón siento que tú y yo estamos unidos por alguna razón"_

–"…"– **Al no escuchar respuesta te solté.**_ –"¿Por qué tú? ¿Porque ahora?" –_** Te volteaste y me miraste con esa tristeza que tanto detesto. Te aferraste al cuello de mi camisa y colocaste tu frente debajo de mi barbilla.**_ –"¿Por qué estas aquí?" –_** Dijiste en un murmullo, preguntandote mas a ti misma que a mi.**

–"_Yo…"_

–"_Quiero que te vayas…" –_** ¡¿QUÉ? Te tome por los hombros y mire con obvia incertidumbre y asombro.**_ –"…quiero que te vayas, que no estés aquí, que esta noche partas del castillo, porque… es posible que mañana Nagi busque la forma de matarte en el torneo de cacería y no quiero que eso pase…pero…pero al mismo tiempo… quiero que estés a mi lado, que este momento no termine, que estés aquí… con migo." –_**…**

La estreche con fuerza hacia mí, recuerdo que mi corazón latía descontrolado, si lo podía escuchar o no me importaba muy poco, solo quería tranquilizarla, trasmitirle seguridad, quería detener su llanto.

–"_Yo, estoy aquí para protegerte, para hacerte feliz, para verte sonreír y no voy a morir hasta lograrlo…"_

FIN FLASHBACK

**Ya había olvidado la promesa que te había hecho, supongo que te enojarás con migo si llego a romperla. Perdóname, en serio perdóname; pero es tan difícil mantenerla en estos momentos. Jamás me imagine lo débil que soy; incluso ya he perdido la vista, todo esta tan borroso, supongo que así termina todo, es aqui donde morire con una flecha en mi corazon. Al menos quisiera un último deseo, una petición a los Dioses quienes nunca me han escuchado; a los Dioses que tanto he divertido con mis desgracias, a ustedes allá arriba, solo un deseo. Quiero verla, quiero ver esa piel que se eriza con mi contacto, con esa cintura que se tensa a mi abrazo, quiero ver esos rubíes que tanto me hacen temblar, esos labios los cuales se les fue negado una sonrisa, quiero escuchar su nombre en una nana salida de sus palabras… No. Lo que en realidad quiero ver es su felicidad, quiero verla feliz. Si este es mi último momento en esta tierra, al menos cumplan mi deseo; incluso si tengo que entregar los ultimos minutos que me restan, les pido, por favor les pido…Que ella sea feliz…**

* * *

><p>Pequeño pero poderoso...¿no?<p>

Como siempre, les pido que dejen su comentario... Es facil (Y lo mejor... It's free!) y a mi me encanta leerlos :)

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7

Hola! se que ha sido mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, lo siento, pero he aqui el cap 7. Aprobecho para agradecer a Dasanira por jalar la correa y obligarme a escribir XD Amiga este cap es para ti :D

Ya basta de tanto bla bla y disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Hoy es el dia que inicia la competencia de cacería. Estoy muy nerviosa, me preocupa lo que suceda hoy. Estoy segura de que mi odiado primo intentara algo para sacar a Ferdinando del castillo. La noche anterior, él prometió que todo estaría bien, pero conozco muy bien a Nagi; y siempre logra sus cometidos.

Es tradición que la familia real este presente a desearles suerte a los competidores. Normalmente eso no me importaría, y seguramente no asistiría; pero, no puedo esperar a verlo, no puedo, en especial por lo que paso la noche anterior.

Trataba de encontrarlo, me preocupaba el hecho de que participara en esta competencia, ya que es la segunda más peligrosa. Consiste en la cacería de venados, quienes consigan los ocho venados que estarán en el bosque serán los ocho ganadores que pasaran al ultimo encuentro. Es en esta parte donde los contendientes tratan de eliminar a su competencia, disparando con flechas a sus enemigos, disculpándose con la escusa de confundirlos por la presa. Estoy segura que Nagi intentará algo parecido y tenia que advertirle.

Después de buscarlo por todo el castillo se me ocurrió que tal vez estaría en el jardín, junto a Tsuki, y tenia razón. Lo escuche hablando con ella pero no entendí lo que decía, solo la ultima frase; al parecer le preguntaba si hacia lo correcto, si tenia que decir la verdad. Le pregunte al respecto, pero al parecer oculto la respuesta. Empecé a sospechar que no es la persona que aparenta, que algo oculta; lo que me llevo a preguntar nuevamente porque estaba ahí, quería que me diera una buena razón para sentir lo que he estado sintiendo últimamente.

Obtuve la misma respuesta que me dio cuando estábamos solos en mi habitación; pero esta vez la decía en serio; al parecer en verdad cree en ello, de verdad cree que es obra de los Dioses. A pesar de darme esa repuesta tan seria no me convenció, lo que realmente hizo que le creyera fueron sus acciones, o tal vez su corazón; o tal ves el mio que intentaba decirme algo. Finalmente me prometió que regresaría a salvo, tiene que hacerlo, tiene que regresar a mi lado.

Caminaba por los pasillos hacia el evento con las ganas de verlo antes de que partiera. Al llegar mire a todos los pretendientes, en medio de ellos era inevitable que no destacara con esa hermosa cabellera cobalto; y además estaba con la misma expresión que muestra en este tipo de reuniones, obviamente no le interesa en lo mas mínimo el discurso de mi padre. No puedo evitar memorizar cada expresión que tiene e intentar adivinar lo que esta pensando. ¡Ara! Me ha vuelto a ver; y se ha sonrojado, no puedo evitar tener este sentimiento de ternura cuando lo hace, parece un niño haciendo un puchero, ¡es tan lindo!

Después de todo el discurso del rey, se han preparado para machar hacia el bosque. Solo puedo quedarme mirando como desaparece en el follaje, dejándome con la esperanza de ver su silueta regresar sano y salvo.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado en realidad, pero siento que ha sido una eternidad. Mi corazón ya no soporta la angustia, tengo un mal presentimiento y no puedo mas; necesito mirarle, no quiero esperar a que regrese a mi, quiero traerlo yo misma… quiero traerlo…quiero traerlo yo misma.

Con esta idea en mi cabeza, me coloque una capa para que los guardias no sepan quien soy; tome a Tsuki y como pude logre montarla. Había observado a Ferdinando como cabalgaba así que no debe se muy difícil…

–"Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhh!... Es muy dificiiiilllll!..."

Pero no puedo rendirme ahora, iré a buscarlo y asegurarme que este bien.

Como lo supuse, es muy dificil dar con él, pero por alguna razón Tsuki sabe el camino, como si ella me llevase a él. Despues de cabalgar por el bosque y esconderme de algunos pretendientes que merodeaban en la lejania, mi corcel me llevo a un pequeño claro, con un lago en el centro. En el se encontraba otro caballo con un ciervo atado a su lomo. Desendi de mi guia blanco y me encamine hacia el otro animal a tomar sus riendas.

– "_¿Quién eres?"__ – _**Dijo una voz detrás de mí.**

Al girarme para ver a quien me hacia la pregunta me sorprendi al ver la afilada punta de una flecha apuntando hacia mi rostro. Quede completamente asustada hasta que decidí ver los ojos de mi atacante, esos ojos verdes que yo conocía muy bien.

– "_¡PRINCESA!"__ –_** Me reconoció en cuanto me voltee, y bajo el arco**_–_ _"¡¿Qué hace aquí?"_

– "_He venido a buscarte. Estoy preocupada por ti, me da miedo pensar en que estes sólo y que te puedan hacer daño"__–_ **T****enía una cara de asombro, en verdad que lo he sorprendido, jamás se imaginó verme aquí, y a decir verdad, yo no me imaginé estar aquí.**

– "_Pero… pero… ¿sabes lo peligroso que es estar aquí? Digo, tú me lo advertiste"__ –_ **Lo sé**_–_ _"… eto… debes irte de inmediato"._

– "_Lo sé, pero no puedo soportar el pensar que puedes morir aquí"__ –_ **Suspiró levemente, parece estar pensando en una solución.**

– "_¡Ya!, vuelve al castillo, como vez ya tengo el cervatillo, así que regresare al castillo pero no nos pueden ver llegar juntos. Adelántate que yo…"_

De repente se detuvo, miró fijamente hacia unos arbustos y apuntó la flecha hacia ellos; de pronto me lanzó al suelo. En ese instante cerré los ojos, no supe lo que paso, pero en cuanto los abrí vi una flecha pegada en un árbol y que de no haber caído me hubiese dado en la cabeza. Mire con temor a mi príncipe quien ya había tirado su flecha, mire hacia la dirección en la que apuntaba, y mire un cuerpo caer de entre la maleza. El hombre tenía el proyectil clavado a un costado, en lo que se retorcía de dolor mi salvador corrió hacia él y tomó sus flechas. Después de desarmarlo me miró con temor y dijo

– "_Será mejor que te vayas"__ –_ L**o único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Me acerqué a él tome su mejilla y la bese, pude notar cómo se enrojecía hasta la punta de las orejas.**

– "_Regresa a mí"__ –_ **Susurre**

Di la vuelta dispuesta a regresar junto con Tsuki, en eso sucedió lo que más temía. Ese hombre tomó el arco que aún tenía, y con un rápido movimiento sacó la flecha que tenía en su costado apunto y disparó hacia mi. Todo sucedió muy lentamente, mire la flecha acercándose a mí, pero mi cuerpo no se podía mover, y en el momento en que pensé que impactaría vi una cabellera azul interponerse.

Lo que sucedió fue que, en lo que le dispararon, Ferdinando se interpuso y disparó al mismo tiempo dándole en el ojo y matándolo inmediatamente, mientras que a mi príncipe lo hirió en el pecho, un poco arriba del corazón. Cuando reaccione vi con terror a aquel hombre tirado sin vida y a mi joven peli azul yacido en el suelo, presionando la herida de la cual brotaba sangre sin parar.

– "_¡__Ferdinando!"__ –_ **Corrí hacia él con desesperacion, al ver su herida trate de sacar la flecha, pero su mano me detuvo.**

– "_Déjala, si la retiras seguiré sangrando…" __–_ **Me miro a los ojos y coloco una de sus manos en mi mejilla**_–_ _"…__no te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Ve al castillo, busca a la reina y dile donde estoy."_

– "_¿A la reina? Porque a Shizuru_!..."_ –_ **Me silencio con su dedo**._ –_ _"__Ahora no tengo tiempo de pelear_"_ –_ ** Tiene toda la razon, pero luego le preguntare porque ella**- "_Ve, yo estaré bien."_

Aun cuando mi corazon no deseaba dejarlo ahi, no tube otra opcion que tomar Tsuki y salir por ayuda. En cada paso que me alejaba mi alma se desboronaba pedaso a pedaso. Veia el horizonte, cada instante era largo y agonizante, ya no podia estar esperando para visualizar el castillo…

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustara, ahora dejen sus comentarios porfa :D nos vemos en unos cien años o.O<p>

ok ok ... me apresurare con el otro.

Algo me dice que Dasanira no me dejara en paz ¬¬


	9. Chapter 8

Hola, pues gracias (nuevamente) a Dasanira y a los comentarios que esta el cap 8 :D

...y como siempre digo: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (porque esto es para ustedes :D)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

**Todo está oscuro, me siento liviana y a la vez mi cabeza da giros por todos lados. ¡Oh dioses! nuevamente estoy ebria, aunque no recuerdo haber bebido, pensándolo mejor, no recuerdo que pasó. Escucho voces, están hablando algo, pero no logro entender bien.**

–"_¡Sogoi! Shiz su parecido es increíble, quien diría que se pareciera tanto a su madre._

–"_Kawai mi Nat-chan. Creo que ya está despertando._

Déjenme contar lo que sentía en ese momento. Intente abrir mis ojos, pero ambos pesaban como barriles de cerveza; y créanme cuando les digo que se cuánto pesa un barril de cerveza, en fin, trataba de moverme pero algo me impedía hacerlo, mi cuerpo estaba hecho mierda; flojo y tirado. Al despertarme lentamente vi una figura muy borrosa, de cabello castaño. Pensé que era la princesa, en serio lo pensé, pero como he venido contando, los malditos dioses no me han dejado en paz durante toda mi travesía y no lo hicieron en ese entonces. Mientras enfocaba el rostro que tenía al frente se me ocurrió decir lo primero que se me había venido a la mente.

– "¿Princesa?" –**En cuanto pronuncie su nombre recordé lo que paso en un relámpago de recuerdos, el torneo, la princesa, la flecha, y mi patética oración a los dioses. Al parecer no había muerto en ese instante. Al enfocar el rostro que tenía al frente simplemente reaccione con un **–_"¡Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!"_ –** Y mi cuerpo que no se movía salto como gato asustado, me levante y quede de espaldas en la cabecera de la cama que al parecer me encontraba descansando –**_"¡auch!"_ –** Tome mi hombro herido que me dolió hasta la punta de los dedos y note los vendajes que tenía.**

–"_¡Ara! Mi pequeño príncipe debería saber que está muy herido como para que se mueva bruscamente."_

–"_¡Entonces deja de asustarme! ¿Acaso querías besarme?¡auch!_ –** Que idiota por preguntar, al fin y al cabo es la reina que me ha acosado todo este tiempo**

–"_Fu fu…solo quería saber si con un beso despertaba mi príncipe"_ –** Si! Fui idiota por preguntar.**

–_Shi! Oye…"_–**Y justo cuando le iba a decir todas sus verdades alguien me interrumpió.**

–"_Para ser un príncipe grita como niña"_

– "_¿He?"_ –**Corrí mi mirada para ver que alguien se encontraba detrás de Shizuru, sentada al fondo, una mujer de la misma edad que la reina, solo que tenía el cabello recortado y oscuro-"**_¿Qué yo que?"_

–"_Bueno, es una chica, pero por la voz cualquiera pensaría que no tendría un grito tan fino"_

En ese momento note que mi torso estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de los vendajes que me cubrían un poco el pecho; y es por eso que Shizuru no dejaba de verme.

–"_¡Kya!" _– **Tape con mis brazos mi poca dignidad que quedaba.**

–"_jajajaja… no tienes que ocultar nada, te he visto todo cuando te estaba curando la herida… _– **Que descarada, aunque le debo mi vida eso no le quita lo pervertida.** –…_además yo no te haría nada inapropiado, porque estoy segura que la reina no me perdonaría" _– **Volteo a verla y Shizuru le dedico una sonrisa, que en vez de dar confianza, hizo que mi piel se erizara del miedo, y estoy segura que el de la extraña mujer también.**

–"_Entonces no tengo nada que esconder" _–** Baje mis brazos, pero sin dejar de ver a la reina, porque estoy segura que si me descuido se lanzara encima**– _"No sé porque me preocupe en esconderlo de usted"_ –** Mire a Shizuru y ella me dedico una sonrisa **–_"Pero ¿quién es usted?"_ – **Mire a la mujer que estaba al fondo de la habitación.**

–"_No te preocupes por ella, su nombre es SagisawaYouko, ella es mi doctore personal y una gran amiga, así que no dirá nada sobre ti._

–"_Bien, si es de tu confianza supongo que no tengo porque preocuparme" –_** Me levante de la cama y tome mi ropa que se encontraba limpia en un perchero, luego note que me miro con cara de incertidumbre**_ –"¡¿Qué? ¿Dije algo raro?"_

–"_Pues me alegra saber que ya confías en mi" –_** Me dio una sonrisa que no había visto antes, era muy cálida, casi como la sonrisa de una madre. Ante tal gesto sentí como mi rostro se enrojecía.**

–"_No…no es eso…bueno…¡Shii!...Lo que pasa es que si tuvieses algo en contra mía yo estuviera ahora en las mazmorras"–_** Pudriéndome y seguramente hablándole a las ratas**_–"Lo que me lleva a preguntarte ¿Por qué no me has descubierto ante el rey? –_** Lo decía mientras me abrochaba la camisa.**

–"_Es porque sé el propósito de tu venida al castillo" –_** ¡Espera ¿que tú qué? ¿Cómo diablos la reina lo sabe? Si me dice que es adivina se lo voy a creer.**

–"_¡Oi! ¿Tu como lo sabes?" – _** Voltee a ver a Youko- sensei por una respuesta, ella solo agitó la palma en señal de no saber nada y que no le preguntase; así que mire nuevamente a Shizuru.**

–"_Pues es fácil adivinar; se quién eres y sé que has venido a buscar a tu madre"_

–"_¿A buscar sobre mí qué? Creo que estas confundida por quien soy. Yo no he venido a buscar a mi madre, de hecho ella murió cuando era bebe."_

–"_¡¿Enserio?"–_** Parece no creerme **_–"¡Ara! Se podría saber a qué ha venido mi príncipe, será que quiere raptarme" –_** Me guiño el ojo.**

–"_¡¿Qué? ¡Jamás!" – _**Antes pues tal vez, digo, que antes no desperdiciaría una oportunidad tan buena… cof …cof… Es decir NO!**

–"_Ikesu" –_**Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo; ¡No, no; Concéntrate! Creo que la falta de sangre me esta afectando.**

–"_Yo he venido a saldar una promesa que le hice a la princesa"_

–"_¿Promesa?" –_**Esta vez se metió Youko, apuesto que le es interesante el chisme **_–"¿De dónde has conocido a la princesa para haber venido a saldar una promesa?" –_**Vi que Shizuru le seguía con la pregunta, al parecer ambas esperaban otra razón, una razón que involucra a una supuesta madre y a mí. **

No sé quién puta creían en ese momento quien era yo, ni con quién diablos me estaban confundiendo, y aun no lo sé, creo que Shizuru me quería decir algo muy importante, pero se lo eche a perder en cuanto le dije que no venía por mi madre. En fin, la verdad es que ese momento fue un enredo que no seguiré recordando ni quemándome la cabeza por ello; así que seguiré narrando.

–"_La conocí en el poblado en que vivo, ella quería suicidarse y yo la detuve, luego le prometí que la protegería, y es por eso que estoy aquí. Vine para ayudarla a casarse con quien ella eligiese; pero con este montón de cerdos que están compitiendo eh decidido ganar para que ninguno de ellos la lastime"_

–"_Pues que linda historia, viene a salvar a su amada"_

–"_¡¿Qué? Ella no es mi amada, solo vine a saldar una promesa, ¡deja de estar diciendo sandeces Youko!_

–"_jajajaja… pues eso es lo que parece"_

–"_¡CALLATE!"_

–"_jajajaja… Tienes razón Shiz, están fácil de alterar y se sonroja por nada"– _**¡¿Qué?**_–"Tienes razón, se parece tanto a ella."–_** ¡¿A quién?**

–"_¡¿Are?"–_** Ambas se están riendo, ahora si me perdí.**

–"_Ara, ara, Jamás pensé que los Dioses unieran los destinos de este modo"_

En ese preciso momento, cuando Shizuru vio mi cara de completa idiota desorientada se acercó mirándome directamente a los ojos, nuevamente me había quedado petrificada; puso sus manos en mis hombros, juro que en ese momento pensé que me besaría, pero en lugar de ello me abrazo. Ella anteriormente lo había hecho, pero esa vez fue muy diferente a las anteriores, su gesto fue tan cálido y lleno de cariño, exactamente como el abrazo de una madre para con su hija. Es la primera vez que la veo de esta manera tan tierna; me gustó tanto, ya que aunque obaasan me quiera como una hija, sus cariños nunca los sentí como el de una madre; pero el de Shizuru se acercó tanto a serlo que me fue inevitable disfrutarlo, lo sentí tan reconfortante y tranquilizador.

–"_Así que fuiste tu quien salvo a mi hija"–_**Susurrabaen un tono casi inaudible**_, m_**e soltó del abrazo y me dedico una cálida sonrisa.**

–"_¿Como? ¿Usted sabia sobre su escape?"_

_-"Antes de que ella me odiara, me conto sobre su principe azul"_

_- "¿Yo, príncipe azul?_

_-"Y de como ha esperado para que la recates"–_** Quiere decir que desde pequeña me ha estado esperando; y yo por poco la olvido.**

–"_¿Como esta ella?, ¿Esta bien?" –_** Me siento como una basura por haber reaccionado tarde.**

–"_Si, Ella llego ayer muy preocupada y me informo donde estabas. Mande a mi guardia de confianza y te traje hasta aquí" –_** Dijo la reina dándome una sonrisa.**

–"_Tu herida no fue profunda, pero has perdido mucha sangre, será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado, la última competencia será dentro de dos días, y necesitaras todo el descanso que puedas." – _**Me decía Youko con un tono de "no me aras caso"…jejejejeje… pareció como si me conociera bien.**

–"_Gracias" – _**Hice una reverencia**

Salí como zombi de la habitación, no sé que diablos fue lo que pasó ahí, pero nunca me pare a preguntar, todo fue tan extraño y lo peor es que me sentía mal por haber fallado a mi promesa. Además la reina pareció leerme nuevamente la mente y vio que quería salir de ese cuarto lo antes posible a buscar a la princesa. Recuerdo que exactamente en ese momento metí mi mano en el bolsillo para buscar el pañuelo que siempre había portado durante todo el viaje, pero por más que busque no lo encontré; debí haberlo perdido en el bosque y eso me dio mucha rabia, más de la que ya tenía. Pero luego de pensarlo un poco, y aunque no lo hago muy seguido, me tranquilice para seguir mi camino rumbo al jardín, en busca de la princesa.

Al llegar a aquel recinto bellamente cultivado y exótico, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al lugar donde sé que ella estaría, fui a la fuente en donde hablamos por primera vez desde que llegue al castillo. En efecto, ella se encontraba dándome la espalda y acariciando a Tsuki, en ese momento, trate de acercarme, pero las palabras de Youko hicieron ecos en mi hueco cerebro. "**Mi amada" ** esa palabra hizo algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, no; de hecho nunca lo había sentido así. Mi corazón empezó a latir como bestia descontrolada, me costaba respirar y mi estómago comenzó a sentirse más liviano. El verla ahí, con ese hermoso paraje de ensueño, acariciando a ese majestuoso caballo, hizo que me quedara sin palabra alguna, simplemente quise admirarla, fue exactamente lo que me paso cuando la vi con aquel lago al fondo y la luna iluminándola, solo que esa vez las palabras "mi amada" resonaba en mis oídos sin explicación. Me acerque sin que se diera cuenta.

–"_Hace frio, podrías enfermarte por estar aquí sin abrigo" – _**Ella me miro como si hubiese visto a un muerto volver a la vida, vi como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Aparto su mirada y se puso de pie, dándome la espalda**

–"_No creo que eso pase, estoy bien" – _**A pesar de sus palabras me acerque a ella y puse mi túnica alrededor de sus hombros y cruce mis brazos sobre ella, juntando nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo; pude sentir como temblaba.**

–"_Estoy a salvo y he regresado a ti" –_** Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, así que di la vuelta para quedar frente a ella, pero sin soltarla y la mire seriamente.**_ –"Princesa, yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte sobre mí, y es importante que me escuches con cuidado" –_** Ella simplemente me miro como nunca antes lo había hecho, una mescla entre gratitud y admiración, o eso fue lo que me pareció. Coloco su dedo en mis labios y los repaso delicadamente.**

–"_Cuando termines la competencia y triunfes, yo te escuchare, por el momento hay que dejarlo así" – _**Ahora era yo quien asentia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya casi, ya casi. Huele a final! jajajaja... y como siempre espero sus comentarios, porque son los que me inspiran para escribir ( aparte de los jalones de orejas de Dasanira XD )<br>**


	10. Chapter 9

Hola queridos lectores, perdón por la demora pero me cuesta tener la inspiración para escribir -.- por suerte he terminado otro capitulo ( no, no he dejado esta historia olvidada ¬¬ ) así que disfruten mi pequeño esfuerzo :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

Podía escuchar mi respiración al chocar con ese pesado acero, me era difícil mantener la vista enfocada, hacia mucho calor. Las voces las escuchaba a la distancia, cuando en realidad están tan cerca. Trataba de enfocar en las indicaciones que me decían pero era muy difícil.

–"_Me escuchas….me escuchas…. ¡SEÑOR! ¡ME ESCUCHAS! – _**Me quite el yelmo de mi cabeza.**

–"_Claro" –_** …Que no maldito escudero de mierda, ¿Cómo quería que escuchara con eso en mi cabeza?**

–"_Bien Ferdinando-sama, le he puesto su armadura. Aquí esta su lanza…" –_** Tome el arma con mi mano derecha **_–"… y aquí su escudo" – _**Lo mire con recelo. Movía mis dedos, mientras me decidía a tomarlo con la izquierda **_–" Eh!… ¿Ferdinando-sama? ¿No piensa tomar el escudo?_

–"_¿He? Si bueno, yo…"– _**Piensa, piensa.**

–"_Ara, aquí esta mi príncipe."_

–"_Shizzz…..¡Su majestad!" – ¿_**Como coño hace para aparecer de la nada? **_–"¿Qué…" – _**Demonios **_–"…hace usted aquí en mi tienda?"_

–"_Vengo a apoyar a mi contendiente favorito" – _** Aja, y…**_–"y darle un obsequio que sé lo necesitara" –_** ¿Obsequio?**

–"_¿Un que?"_

Con mi cara de idiota por lo que acababa de decir; ella me sonrió, y dio señales a unos lacayos que venían junto a ella. Bien disciplinados me colocaron un extraño escudo, muy grande y largo verticalmente; el cual, se ataba en mi muñeca, brazo y antebrazo, obligando a mi extremidad a estar doblada y así poder tomar las riendas sin problemas. No sabia si era metal, pero no pesaba absolutamente nada y su color era un azul metálico.

–"_Que es esto"–pregunte a lo obvio_

–"_Un escudo que mande a hacer especialmente para ti"_

–"_El escudo esta hecho para que tu brazo soporte el menor peso posible"- _**Decía Youko, quien apareció de la nada también.**

–"_Pero no pesa nada y como es tan largo no puedo mover mi brazo"_

–"_¿Podrías con el escudo que te iban a dar?" – _**Sabe que no puedo mover mi brazo por la herida **_–"por tu pequeña desventaja es mejor que lleves el escudo de esa manera; además cubre tu herida que doy por segura enemigos atacaran"_

–"_Pero ellos no saben que estoy herido"_

–"_Pero Nagi si" – _**Odio que la reina tenga razón**

–"…"

De pronto sonaron las trompetas, indicando que era tiempo de iniciar con este concurso de bufones. Hice una reverencia a Shizuru, por alguna razón la consideraba como alguien en quien puedo confiar, por alguna razón me genera un sentimiento nostálgico que no logro identificar.

En la ceremonia nos pusimos en fila, entraron la familia real y cada quien se coloco en su lugar, con lo poco que podía ver por el yelmo, seguía a la princesa en cada uno de sus movimientos. Desde la noche que nos encontramos en su jardín no he dejado de pensar en ella, mas de lo usual, no deja concentrarme bien, y hoy no será la excepción, pero a pesar de todo debo ganar a toda costa y decirle toda la verdad. Tras escuchar discurso ridículo tras discurso ridículo del mantenedor. Todos lo contendientes dimos un saludo a la familia y regresamos cada quien a su tienda, y los primeros competidores se quedaron a iniciar con la justa.

Cuando regrese a mi campamento, lo primero que hice fue lanzar el escudo, aunque se sostuviera con la armadura, siempre generaba un esfuerzo que mi brazo y hombro no resistían, me gustaría haberlo amputarlo para que el dolor se fuera, pero eso esta prohibido por obaasan, me mataría si lo hubiese hecho.

–"_Mi señor"_

–"_Ah! Alyssa-chan"- _**por alguna razón siento que no te he visto hace tiempo**

–"_Desea vino, Ferdinando-sama"_

–"_El vino te hará bien, disminuirá tu dolor" – _**decía Youko quien se quedo en mi tienda.**

–"_No puedo beber ni una gota de vino, me pongo muy… agresiva."_

–"_Enserio"-_** me vio como si fuese una buena idea darme vino**

–"_¡Ni lo pienses!"_

–"_Si que eres aburrido"_

–"_¡CALLATE!- _**Me voltee para salir de la tienda**

–"_¿A donde vas? tu encuentro es el próximo"_

–"_A respirar un poco, se lo que hago, no necesito niñera" –_**En realidad salí a revisar a mi caballo, el escudero estaba ahí, pero no me iba a arriesgar a confiar en él. Revise que todo estuviera bien, y al parecer así estaba. Cuando iba a regresar me encontré con lo más desagradable que podía.**

–"_¿Se encuentra bien tu caballo?"_

–"_Así parece, tengo que cuidarlo de las ratas" – _**voltee a ver a ese enano**_–"diminutas ratas blancas que merodean por aquí."_

–"_Así que sacas tus colmillos, pero yo sé que solo eres un perro rabioso."_

–"_Perro al que le tienes miedo" –_**Nos miramos fijamente hasta que la trompeta sonó anunciado el fin del primer encuentro**

–"_Parece que es tu turno"_

–"_Siéntete cómodo y mira el espectáculo, aunque será muy corto."_

Me dirigí a colocarme el escudo, y al llegar encontré a Shizuru ahí dispuesta a colocarme ella misma la defensa.

–"_Su majestad no debe hacer eso"–_** no me escucho**

–"_Es una lastima que tengas que portar el escudo del pavorreal, y no el del lobo"- _**decía mientras me lo colocaba.**

–"_¿Que no el escudo del lobo era de la familia Kuga; la familia de la difunta reina Natsuki?" – _**Solo me sonrió y ajusto la armadora**

–"_Ve"_

Me monte sobre mi caballo, me coloque el yelmo, sostuve la lanza y me dirigí hacia el encuentro. Recuerdo saludar a la familia real y yo en especial a la dama de honor; y nos encaminamos a extremos opuestos de la arena. Tenia que terminar rápido o mi brazo no resistiría.

Tome mi lugar en la arena y mire a mi enemigo. El rey dio la orden de iniciar, he hice que el caballo corriera a todo lo que podía, en cuestión de segundo miré a mi enemigo justo delante mio. Apunte la lanza justo a su pecho y arremetí con todas mis fuerzas; pero él lo esquivo; me concentre tanto en golpearlo que no me di cuenta que él me dio a mi provocando que su lanza se rompiera.

Los espectadores abucheaban y celebraban al mismo tiempo, pero no prestaba atención, debía aprender como romper la lanza lo antes posible. Mire a la princesa desde lo lejos, esta vez desde extremos opuestos a los que habíamos comenzado, me dirigí hacia él nuevamente con ganas de romperle hasta los pulmones. Esta vez tome la lanza con firmeza, no perdía de vista su arma. Segundos antes de nuestro encuentro, calcule que se quitaría de la dirección en que apuntaba, así que en el ultimo minuto cambien la dirección sin quitarle la vista a su lanza. Logre esquivar su ataque y además de eso romper mi lanza. Una vez que tome el ritmo del torneo, vencerlo fue muy fácil, pero muy cansado para mi brazo.

Una vez que llegue al campamento con la victoria lo primero que hice fue quitarme el escudo, el detener los golpes era excesivo para mi herida. Nuevamente la reina estaba ahí para ayudarme. No se como hacia para ir del palco real hasta mi tienda y llegar primero que yo, sinceramente creo que es un ninja o algo parecido.

–"No tiene que hacer esto su majestad"

–"No te preocupes, quiero hacerlo"_ –_ **me sonrió**_–_"es un placer"–**Me sonroje y aparte la mirada**_–"¡Kanina!"_

Mientras yo evitaba mostrar mi penosa cara a la reina Youko se acercó para revisar mi herida

–"_Esta algo golpeada he inflamada."_

–"_¡Aaaahhh!...mier…."– _**Apreté los dientes para no maldecir frente a ellas**

–"_No seas llorona" – _**Me reclamaba la doctore**

–"_¡No lloro!"… Solo humedezco mis ojos" – _**Dije entre pucheros**

–"_Aja"-_ **vendó nuevamente la herida**- _–"Con la protección del escudo resistirás hasta el fin del encuentro, pero trata de no forzarlo tanto."_

–"_No te preocupes, ¿con quien crees que hablas?_" – **Dije altanera**

–"_Por eso lo digo"_

–"_Gracias por tu voto de confianza" –_ **dije con sarcasmo**

–"_Ve a por el otro"_

Este duelo no fue muy diferente que el anterior, la única diferencia es el peso de mi escudo; cada vez es más difícil sostenerlo con firmeza.

Al fin llego el encuentro que esperaba; lo que no esperaba era lo que sucedió.

–"_¡¿Qué?!"_

–"_Él pidió un duelo de espadas contigo" – _**Decía Shizuru preocupada**

–"_¿Eso es valido?"_

–"_En teoría no, pero al rey le gusto la idea"_- **pinche mal nacido **

Con el maldito entusiasmo del rey, tuve que prepararme para un duelo con el duende por la mano de la princesa, estaba cerca de cumplir mi objetivo y no me iba a detener.

–"_¿Estas listo enano?"- _**desenvaine mi espada**

–"_Ya es hora de que pagues lo que me has hecho"_

–"_¿Así?, sin matones, solo tu. Jah! Voy a darme gusto partiéndote en dos"_

–"_Cuida tus palabras, demostrare tu verdadera cara ante toda esta gente y suplicaras que perdone tu vida"_

–"_Demuéstralo enano" – **me abalancé sobre él con todas las ganas que tenia de enterrarle mi espada, a pesar que mi brazo estaba matándome del dolor, no le di mas importancia de al menos herirlo para que suplicara por su vida.**_

El enano se defendía bien, para ser un llorón, pero no piensen mal, él es un inútil, el problema era yo, había perdido tanta sangre que ya me estaba cobrando la factura. La armadura se hacia mas pesada, el calor estaba desgastándome, el dolor me disminuía las fuerzas, y el cansancio físico era insoportable. La mirada se nublaba a cada instante, pero mi mala suerte no terminaba ahí, mis movimientos eran torpes y en una estocada perdí el equilibrio dándole la ventaja al insecto, quién aprovechó para lanzarme al suelo. Como era digno del desgraciado, piso mi hombro con toda sus fuerzas, abriendo por definitivo la herida y logrando que de la armadura salida gotas de sangre por todas las aberturas. En definitiva, mi brazo quedo inservible.

Al ver la sonrisa malvada en su asqueroso rostro, me levante, tire el escudo, dejando al descubierto mi herida. Todos quedaron a la expectativa de una rendición, pero como no me conocen, ni conocen mi terquedad, ataque con más furia al malnacido. Esta vez no podía conmigo, detenía mi espada pero eso no era suficiente para defenderse y es porque en ese instante quería atravesarlo de un solo tajo.

Golpe tras golpe retrocedía ante mi furia; hasta que golpee su espada con tal fuerza que la hice lanzada lejos de él, quedando desprotegido y a la merced de mi arma. Quería arrancarle la cabeza pero antes de mi movimiento una voz me detuvo. No, no fue el de la princesa, ni el del rey, ni mucho menos la reina; obviamente ese cobarde me pedía misericordia; gritaba como niña pidiendo salvación. Ante tal desagrado detuve mi espada, la baje ante su patética rendición. Le respondí con mi espalda, tome el yelmo que me impedía respirar bien y lo lance lejos y me dirigí hacia el rey. Quedo claro incluso para el mantenedor quién declaro mi victoria.

Si, ahí estaba yo, después de tanto sufrimiento, de tanto dolor y humillación, al fin había cometido mi meta, al fin la había salvado del malvado de la historia, tomaría su mano y ella estaría feliz por siempre. Eso seria el final perfecto, pero como eso no sucede en la vida real, en lo que caminaba hacia el rey los soldados de Nagy me golpearon por detrás, quitaron mi espada y capturaron a vista y paciencia de todos.

–"Nagy ¿Se puede saber que haces?"_ –_ Al fin concuerdo con el pendejo del rey

–"Su majestad, este personaje que se hace llamar príncipe Ferdinando no es mas que un fraude"_–_ Hijo de puta, cortare tus cojones con hierro fundido y te los meteré…..

Mientras yo lo maldecía con todas las palabras de mi vocabulario mas vulgar, y créanme son muchas, los demás estaban atónitos ante tales acusaciones. Una vez que termine de desearle la peor de las muertes reaccione a defenderme.

–"_¡Como osas a acusarme de mentiroso! Soy…."–_ **Y antes de terminar, el verdadero Ferdinando apareció en escena con su mas ridícula presencia**_._

–"_Su majestad" – _**Decía en el tono mas afeminado que había escuchado**_–"Soy el verdadero Principe Ferdinando III, hijo del Rey Karloto y heredero al trono de Asturi. Este…"– _**me miro con toda la repugnancia que tenia, obviamente si no estuviera apresada, le sacaría el dedo del medio**_–"vulgar…" – _**lo dijo**_ – "plebeyo asalto mi carruaje y me mantuvo preso mientras se hacia pasar por mi"_

–"_Es mentira!" –_** vaya argumento convincente el que se me ocurre; lo único que capto es a mirar a la princesa, quien tiene su rostro ensombrecido. No se lo que esta pensando**

Se dirigió al rey con una carta en las manos.

–"_Aquí esta el documento que certifica mi identidad, junto con el cello del rey y una petición para la ejecución de este…."–_**Aquí vamos**_–"vulgar vándalo." – _**por favor, puedo hacer mejores insultos.**

Mientras el Rey la leía podía escuchar mi corazón latir, mi brazo ya no me importaba en lo absoluto, solo podía mirar a la princesa esperando que ella levantase su mirada hacia mi. Solo, quería verla…

–"_Viendo las circunstancias, llévenlo al calabozo, mañana será su ejecución"_

–"_¡QUE! No esperen!, princesa no es…. No… esperen!..._

Luche con todas mis fuerza pero fui golpeada en la cabeza y arrastrada a las barracas. Antes de que todo se pusiera más borroso y oscureciera, estire mi mano tratando de alcanzarla

–"_Princesa…."_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, el final será el siguiente capitulo, así que, si van a matarme dejen su amenaza de muerte en los comentarios :3 ja neee!<br>_


	11. Final

Hola mis queridos lectores :3 Al fin! el tan esperado final (y con esperado me refiero a que pensé que nunca lo subiría DX ) Con lo que quiero decir es, que es gracias a cada uno de sus comentarios (y los regaños y torturas de Dasanira para que prosiguiera) este fic fue terminado, se los agradezco mucho... así que las bebidas corren a mi cuenta! O/

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

Y esta ha sido toda mi historia, ¡¿que?! Creían que terminaría en un final feliz, pues no, toda esta mierda ha sido una recopilación de las burlas del destino, como fui su bufón debo terminarlo con el gran final.

Yo, en las mas apestosas fosas del castillo, atada en cadenas, apunto del desmayo, herida, golpeada; ¡ah, si! los guardias me golpearon un poco para matar el tiempo; preguntándome ¿Dónde esta mi princesa? ¿Qué pensara de mí? ¿Me perdonará? Lo último que recuerdo es ser arrastrada semiinconsciente y la única que hizo algo para objetar, o es lo que me pareció, fue la reina a quien vi hablando desesperada con el rey antes de desmayarme. Fue la primera vez que veo la preocupación en su impasible rostro. Supongo que a ella si le importaba, pero… ¿y la princesa? ¡Dioses! No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y el dolor en mi pecho duele mas que todas estas heridas en mi cuerpo, debí decirle la verdad, debí decirle quien era, pero eso ya es muy tarde y en unas horas seré ejecutada.

Por lo que escuche de los guardias seré llevada al bosque y ahí me mataran como perro rabioso, ya que el rey no quiere que este incidente se haga mas publico ni que el pueblo se entere que un plebeyos es mejor que todos los aristócratas y caballeros que participaron. ¡Jah! Todo eso ya lo sabe el pueblo, todos son unos inútiles.

Escucho unos ruidos en el pasillo, creo que adelantaron mi hora de muerte, alguien se acerca. Mis ojos son nublados por el sudor y la sangre que cae de mi frente pero aun así logro distinguir una figura encapuchada delante de mí después de los barrotes, es…

–"_Princesa…" –_ Dije con el poco aliento que tenia. Su mano derecha tomo uno de los barrotes y lo apretó con fuerza, supongo que es por mi estado, eso indica que no me veo nada bien. Moje mis labios, tratando de humedecerlos. _–"…he estado peor, créeme" _– Agregue, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

–"_Perdóname" –_ Casi logre escucharlo, luego dio vuelta y regreso por donde había venido. Supongo que es todo, este es mi final romántico, todo… todo se vuelve oscuro…

Unos fuertes ruidos de metal golpeando la roca me despertaron, como me lo suponía, unos soldados están abriendo el cerrojo de la cárcel. Quisiera luchar, pero estoy tan débil y cansada. Quitan las cadenas mas no me liberan; trascurro los pasillos del castillo y al salir por una vieja puerta de madera la luz me enceguece.

Me colocan una manta en la cabeza, no puedo ver absolutamente nada. Solo sé que me montaron en una especie de carreta, supongo que me dirijo hacia el bosque, en este momento solo puedo pensar en los abuelos, estarán mejor sin mi. Y la princesa, que pasara con ella, que pasara con Alyssa, Sakomizu, Akane, que pasara con todos, maldición, no puedo quedar aquí, muchos que esperan a que regrese.

–"_¡Auch!" –_ Estos malnacidos me tomaron del brazo y lanzaron al suelo _–"Mi brazo aun tiene la herida abierta animales."_

Quitan mi capucha, me toma unos segundos adecuar mi visión a la luz. Estoy en el bosque con al menos cinco soldados, todos cubiertos por las armaduras. Uno de ellos trata de lanzarme frente a una roca y coloca mi cabeza lista para ser cortada, pero no me voy a dejar tan fácil.

Voltee rápidamente y lo golpe en la nariz.

– "_arrgggh" –_ Rodee su cuello con las cadenas de mis muñecas, usándolo como escudo, el pobre diablo no podía ni hablar

–"_¡Espera, espera, Nat!-_ ¿he? El tipo que estaba frente a mi se quito la capucha que cubría su rostro

–"_¡Miyu! ¿Pero que diablos haces?"_

–"_¡NAT!" –-_ voltee a ver al conductor de la carreta, era Akane quien tenia las riendas_–"¡ déjalo! Es Sakomizu_"

El soldado que estaba a la par de Miyu se quito su capucha _– "Debemos irnos, será extraño que no volviéramos"_

–"_¿Alyssa tu también?"_

–"_asjjjssdrrdggghhh…."– T_rataba de habla mi rehén

–"_Así que a quien estoy ahorcando es Sakomizu"__–_ Las dos asintieron con la cabeza_–"Malnacido hijo de puta pervertido sádico, querías asustarme_"_–_ Ajuste mas las cadenas.

–"_asfdjjkejjsjjjaaaaaaaaaaahhh hggg"__–_ Apretaba mas las cadenas enfurecida

–"_Ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo "–_ Lo solté a lo que me pareció una objeción de parte de Miyu

–"_Eres una salvaje Nat, así nunca encontraras esposo"–_ lo golpee en la cara_–"auggggghh!"_

–"_Cállate que luego te asesino a ti"– Lo mire amenazante_

–"_Eres mal agradecida, después de haberte salvado" – _decía haciendo un puchero y sobándose el cachete

–"_cállate"_

–"_No tenemos tiempo"– Decía Miyu con toda tranquilidad –"los soldados no tardaran mucho en darse cuenta de nuestra treta"_

Mientras todos montaban la carreta sakomizu con una sonrisa malvada me tiro un saco a los brazos _–"Esto es para ti"_

– "_¿Are?" –_ Mire el interior y para mi sorpresa, horror y molestia era…. _– "¡¿un vestido?!"_ – Le volví a lanzar la bolsa a la cara–"¡Ni lo pienses pervertido!"

–"_No fue idea mia, y deja de llamarme pervertido"– Refunfuñaba Sakomizu_

–"_Es mejor que te lo pongas, los guardias estarán en la frontera esperando un ladrón de cabello azul, no a una chica." – _Así que fue tu idea Miyu, ¡malvada!

–"_Ni lo pienses Miyu"_

–"_Venga Nat, no es tan malo. Solo será hasta que pasemos la frontera, además te has de ver muy hermosa"_

–"_Hare como que no escuche eso, Akane "_

–"_¡Ya! No hagas mas berrinche y pontelo"–_ Desgraciado Sakomizu

–"_¡Ninguno se atreva a mirar! –_ señale a Sakomizu y Akane

A regañadientes limpie mis heridas y me coloque el maldito vestido; malditos Dioses! Solo saben fastidiar, y tape mi cabeza para ocultar mi cabello y rostro.

–"_¡Oh! Nat, no sabia que tenias…"_ – Lo calle con una patada en el rostro que lo hizo caer al piso.

–"_Cállate libidinoso"_

–"_Solo era un cumplido"_

–"_¡Aja!"_

–"_Dejen de payasear y partamos" – Como siempre Miyu separándonos_

Luego de golpear unas cuantas veces más a Sakomizu por pendejo y tratar de separarme de los abrazos de Akane, partimos hacia la frontera. Durante la travesía notamos una increíble cantidad de soldados. No se si es por mi, pero algo me dice que no, no creo ser tan importante. Ya estando en la frontera todo salio bien, hasta que, estando a punto de salir…

–"_Hey! Esperen" –_ grito uno de los soldados, corrió hacia nosotros y se acercó a mi, ¡demonios! Porque yo_–"Me pareces conocida, pero no recuerdo en donde. Revela tu rostro." _– Te revelaré un dedo malnacido. Revele mi rostro mas no mi cabello_–"mmm… creo que me equivoque, no recuerdo encontrar a alguien tan buena como tu" – _Me miro de pies a cabeza repulsivamente

–"_¡Buena! Ve a escupirle guarrerias a tu madre y no me veas con tus asquerosos ojos"_

–"_¡Tu! Reconozco esa lengua de marinero_…"_ –_ ¡shi!_–"…¡tu eres el fugitivo! ¡Alerta!"_

–"_¡Mierda Nat Tenias que abrir tu bocota!"_

–"_¡Cierra la tuya viejo y huye!" – _Arrancamos a toda velocidad con un grupo de soldados detrás _–"Akane, Alyssa encárguense de los caballos."_

Salte a la carrosa junto con Miyu y Sakomizu; entre los tres nos hacemos cargo de los jinetes que nos rodean

–"_Nat ten"–_ El viejo me lanzó una espada

–"_¿De donde la sacaste?"_

–"_De los soldados que te ejecutarían" –_respondió fríamente Miyu

–"_Vaya, gracias por recordar que estuve apunto de morir"_

–"_De nada"_

–"_¡Jodete!"_

Por un camino lleno de rocas y desnivelado, corría la carrosa mientras rezabamos a los dioses porque las ruedas no se destruyeran. Los soldados cabalgaban a nuestro lado, Sakomizu, Miyu y yo luchábamos con ellos. Botábamos de los corceles a uno y dos mas aparecían

–"_Parecen pestes ¿de donde salen tantos?"_ –Decía mientras luchaba por no caerme

–"_Hay que detenerlos"_ – Gritaba Sakomizu

–"_Akane, ve por el risco"_ – Miyu señalo un camino muy estrecho.

Dos grandes riscos se alzaban a los lados de la vía _– "Por aquí no nos seguirán"_ – Dije aliviada

–"_Yo no creo eso"_ – Alyssa señalo hacia arriba; los jinetes nos seguían por la cima de los peñascos

–"_No hay problema no nos pueden alcanzar"_ – Comente tranquilamente cuando una flecha cayo sobre mis pies

–"_¿decías?" –_El viejo me miraba con la expresión que decía "cállate"

Justo cuando le iba mandar a la mierda, Miyu derribo a un soldado que aun nos seguía, salto de la carreta al corcel _–"Yo los detendré"_ – Se devolvió y la perdí de vista

–_¡Miyu! –_ Gritaba Alyssa, mientras la veía irse.

Pronto los soldados que nos asechaban desaparecieron, llegando a salir del acantilado

–"_¿donde esta Miyu?"_ –Pregunto la rubia muy preocupada

–"_No lo se Alyssa"_ –Trataba de no parecer preocupada, pero en realidad si lo estaba." _– Nos adentramos en el bosque y no había señal de los soldados ni de ella_ –"Ire a buscarla_"- Nos detuvimos y salte de la carreta_.

–"_No, ¡espera!"-_ Akane señalo hacia una figura que se acercaba

–"_¡Miyu!"_ – La pequeña rubia corrió a abrazar a la peliblanca que se bajaba del caballo

–"_¡Hey! no vuelvas a asustarnos así" _– Dije con alivio

–"_Tratare no hacerlo"_ – Me sonrió

El resto del viaje es tranquilo, he incluso ahora que veo el poblado desde la lejanía parece que nada ha cambiado. Sintiera que todo lo que he hecho, no fue mas que una perdida de tiempo, y aunque tal ves lo fue, quiero volver a por ella, aun quiero liberarla, ahora mas que nunca no puedo sacarla de mi mente. Supongo que soy muy terca, pero yo le prometí ayudarla y lo único que he hecho son idioteces, ¡demonios!

Pasamos a casa de sakomizu para cambiarme de ropa.

–"_¿Porque te cambiaste? te veías bien así"_ – Decía una pequeña muy decepcionada

–"_¡Shi! No querrás que el pueblo se entere que quien les vende corceles es una chica"_

–"_A mi no me importaría, tampoco el casarme con esa chica y…."-_ le tape la boca

–"_Ni siquiera pienses en seguir con tu idea" _

Fue cansado todo lo que paso, aun las heridas me duelen, de hecho todo el cuerpo me duele. Solo quero llega a casa y dormir. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, al recordar la primera vez que vi a la princesa, iba exactamente por este camino y de igual forma iba toda golpeada. Es como si fuese ayer, estaba ahí, en ese acantilado, es tan libido el recuerdo que pareciere estar ahí ahora mismo…

–"_¿Are? Mis ojos me engañan, es…es…"–_ de pronto salto al vacío_–"¡Esperaaa!"_

Solo escuchaba el palpitar de mi corazón, al abrir lo ojos me tope con un par de esmeraldas carmesí, apreté mi mano al sentir que la suya era real. El tiempo se detuvo, solo escuchaba mi respiración y el viento de ese acantilado si dejar de mirarla.

–"_¿Que estas haciendo?"_ – dije en un susurro, tome su mano con firmeza y la subí con toda la fuerza que tenia, esta vez no fue difícil. La tome entre mis brazos y caímos juntas en el césped– "_¿Por qué hiciste eso?... ¿No ves que podías morir?"_ –dije suavemente_. _Ella me sonrió y se aferro a mi

–"_Tu nunca has dejado que eso suceda"_

–"_Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así" _

–"_Yo..." _suspiro, tomando valor para decir lo que seguía La detuve tomando su rostro con mis manos, la mire fijamente por unos segundos, luego acerque su rostro hasta que nuestras frentes chocaran suavemente quedando nuestros labios muy cerca.

–"_Olvida lo que paso, cometimos errores" – _cerramos nuestros ojos, para disfrutar el momento

–"_En el fondo sabia que eras tu" – _lleve lentamente mis manos a su cabello, sentía latir su corazón junto con el mio.

–"_Natsuru, me llamo Natsuru" – _Dije, abriendo los ojos nuevamente, ella sonrió como la primera vez en este mismo lugar

–"_Shizuki..."_

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em><em>Estoy llorando T.T y es por el hecho de finalizar este proyecto. Nuevamente gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Pero eso no significa que no dejen su ultimo comentario! Los espero leer con ansias :'D


End file.
